Love is Blind
by art-attacks
Summary: Rin has been molded and taught to be the perfect wife all her life. To sit up straight, to not talk with her mouthful and of course not to drink more then one glass of wine. But sadly, love is blind. Rin's teaching didn't prepare her for that. But sometimes the best lessons in life are taught on the spot.
1. Chapter 1

Dance with Me 1

* * *

I wince as Luka ties the back of my dress and hands me a fan. It smacks my hand and I glare at her before flicking it open. It was a soft green with gaudy looking peach roses on it lined with gold.

"Why do I have to wear a dress, it's the middle of summer." I complain in irritation as I stare at myself in the mirror. It was stifling. I would be lucky if I got a cool breeze to actually reach my legs.

"Please be still Mademoiselle." she says softly as she finishes tying and steps away to examine me. My dress came to my ankles and was a light weight soft peach material, a simple design that hugged my curves. The sleeves ruffled over my shoulders so I would have a chance at being cool in the midday heat.

"I dislike it." I frown as Luka kneels before me and raises one of my legs to pull on a simple black shoe.

"Please be kind Mademoiselle, it was a gift from your mother." I bite my lip at the comment. Mother never gave me 'gifts'.

"Does this mean...?" I trail off as I fidget.

"Yes, you're meeting your suitor today." Luka says brightly. I flush slightly as I start patting my hair down. Mother has been raving about my fiancé since I was 9. Sit up straight, your fiancé won't like a slouchy wife. Don't talk with your mouthful, your fiancé won't like it. Everything mother did was for this person.

"Your hair looks fine, just relax." Luka chides as she stands and brushes herself off.

"De toute beauté, beautiful." she says with a smile as she admires her handy work. I fiddle with my fingers.

"Someone say beautiful? Because let me tell you-" Miku waltz's into my room, throwing the door open and letting it hit the wall. "You look stunning Rin!" she gasps as she looks me over. I blush at her compliment. She rushes to my side, her shoes clicking against the wooden floor.

"Miku?" I ask hesitantly. She pulls her fingers through my hair as Luka scurries to shut the door.

"Now listen here Rin." she says, pulling out her 'I AM two years older and DO know what I am talking about' voice. I shake away her soon to be lecture and look at her in the mirror.

"Do you think...he'll like me?" I ask softly.

"Of course!" Luka cries before Miku can say anything. There's a soft knock on the door and I jump.

"Come in!" I squeak, the door cracks open and a head of blue hair peaks in.

"You look stunning Rin." Kaito says with a goofy smile. I wave the compliment away. His gaze travels to Miku. "And as do you, but Miku you really aren't the best with advice."

"Oh be quiet." Miku snaps.

"I don't know about that..." I mutter.

"Don't give me that, you will take his breath away. Speaking of HIM, your mother wants you down stairs." he says as he pushes my door open and offers me a hand. I give Luka a look and she bows her head with a smile. Miku clicks her tongue in annoyance before pulling away from me. Turning, I take Kaito's hand and he helps me through the doorway before releasing my hand and walking behind me down the stairs.

"Have you met him?" I ask softly.

"Him?" Kaito asks in confusion. I shoot him a glare over my shoulder.

"Ah, him. No." he says stiffly. I wince slightly, either Kaito wasn't fond of mothers choice or...and I pray not...he was jealous.

"Kaito, n'ayez pas peur, fear not, you will always be my friend." I say softly as I reach the last step.

"Rin-" Kaito grabs my hand and turns me to face him. I blink at him with wide eyes as his face twists through multiple emotions, such as sadness, joy, hurt and confusion.

"It's breathtaking when you speak your native tongue." he says lamely. I laugh softly as I put a hand on his cheek.

"Kaito, without you and Miku I would still be cooped up in my house not knowing how to talk to anyone." I giggle. Kaito's face softens and I pull away.

"Shoo, outside Mr. Kaito." I tease as I wave my hands at him. He rolls his eyes, grabs my waving hand, kisses it gently before releasing it and leaving me alone. Miku clomps down the stairs loudly and winks at me.

"You've got this." she promises before rushing out after Kaito. I sigh in relaxation.

"Rin." my eyes widen and I turn quickly to find my mother staring at me with a very disappointed look. Her pointy cheeks emphasizing her distaste. She had a small up-turned nose, deep green eyes, pale skin and wonderful curves that showed through her soft blue dress. Her hair was pulled in a bun, a few stray pieces of blonde escaping into her eyes.

"M-mother." I stammer.

"That will have to stop. You know you are meeting your fiancé today." she frowns, referring to Kaito and I's exchange.

"It was nothing mother." I say quietly. She quirks an eyebrow at me before waving the situation away.

"Anyway, the party is for your first meeting, please be kind and welcoming. Most of these guests will want to attend your wedding as well." she says flippantly as she beckons me to follow after her. With a deep breath I fall into step behind her as she leads me through the kitchen and out the door to the garden. It was already bustling with people, tables, chairs, musicians, food, kids and servants. I clench my teeth to keep my face from heating. This was so embarrassing.

"I'll be leaving." mother drawls. My stomach clenches and I step forward and touch her arm.

"What's he like?" I plead softly. Mother smirks at me over her shoulder.

"Vous verrez." she says before breezing towards her guests. You'll see? That's all I got? I frown in irritation before the clinking of glasses grabs my attention as everyone quiets.

"Welcome everyone, I would like to turn your attention to my lovely daughter, Rin, who will be meeting her fiancé at this wonderful party." Mother says loudly, her voice seeping with authority. She holds her hand out to me, beckoning me to come closer. I plaster a fake smile on my face as I make my way through the rows of people staring at me. "Speaking of him, here he is, Len Kagamine."

My blood runs cold and I freeze. Silence over takes the guests as they turn in their chairs to look at him. I take a step back in horror, my gaze traveling down Len before turning to Kaito. He looks at me in complete shock before shaking his head at me frantically. There's clinking and Miku stands quickly. I take another step back and Kaito stands slightly.

"I.." I faulted. I? I what? Mother narrows her eyes at me, everyone looks at me, some in horror, others in shock. Len, of all people. The cursed Len! I shake my head, tears burning in my eyes as I turn on my heel and race back inside.

"Rin!" Miku shrieks as I slam the door open to our house.

"Luka!" I shriek in sobs as I slam the door shut and race up the stairs.

"Rin?" she asks in shock, quickly racing up after me. "What happened?!" she gasps as she sees my tears. I clench my teeth together as I throw my door open and fold into my bed.

"Rin?!" Luka begs quietly as her hands flutter over my back, trying to identify the reason for my tears.

"It's Len." I choke out. Luka's hands pause before resting on my back.

"Oh Rin." she says softly.

"Rin!" Kaito pants as he loudly walks into my room.

"I'm not going back out!" I shriek into my mattress.

"Rin, even if he can't see, he knows you left. Your mothers out there begging him to not be angry with you." Kaito says softly.

"I thought you didn't like him." I snort as I raise my head to look at him slightly.

"I don't like him, but...I can't imagine how I'd feel if my fiancé took one look at me and ran away." he winces. I shudder with tears as I bury my face in the blanket again.

"Kaito, I insist that you leave and let me take care of this." Luka says. Kaito's footsteps fade and Luka sighs.

"Rin, he's not possessed by demons, and you also have a questionable past." Luka says in annoyance.

"But I-"

"No. No buts, now, get up, up!" Luka orders as she grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Now. You are going to go out there and give him your deepest apologies." Luka demands. I gulp at her anger as she wipes my tears away.

"Yes...okay." I say softly as I mechanically walk out of my room.

"Smile." Luka calls after me as I reach the bottom of the stairs. I force a smile onto my face as I walk out the kitchen door. The sun blinds me and I take a deep breath as my eyes adjust and everyone turns to look at me. Miku's husband had a death grip on her to keep her from moving. Her green eyes meet mine and she smiles widely. Kaito gives me a look as my mother glares at me from Len's side.

"I am deeply sorry for my attitude, I pray that you forgive me." I say just loud enough for everyone to hear. They glance between me and Len. I clench my hands together to keep them from shaking. Mother makes a hand motion and I quickly make my way through the tables and stand before Len. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his bangs smoothed back but still messy. His pants were a deep blue and his white shirt was pushed up to his elbows, a black ribbon tied under the collar.

"Len, this is my Rin." Mother says stiffly as she eyes me. I smile kindly at him, even though he can't see it. His milky blue eyes try to place where I am.

"Rin," he says, closing his eyes and bowing lowly before raising and offering me a hand. I gulp and share a look with my mother, if looks could kill I would've been struck dead at the moment. My skin crawls as I take his hand. He kisses my knuckles gently and my smile falters.

"And we dance." mother declares happily, clapping her hands together. The guests erupt into hesitant cheers as Len and I straighten and stand side by side, my hand still in his.

"The to be's first!" someone calls loudly. My heart pounds in my ears. Len pulls his hand away and traces up my arm before stopping at my shoulder. My hair stands on edge as he rests his head against his hand.

"You have to lead me." he whispers softly to me. I gulp as I take his hand, a sweat was building on my forehead, I quickly wipe it away.

"This way." I say softly as I lead him through the tables and people to the large cement platform that was to be used for dancing. People part as if avoiding the plague. I stop in the center of the platform.

"Are we here?" Len asks quietly. I nod, before stopping myself..remembering that he can't see it.

"Yes." I answer just as quietly. I glance at mother who cues the small orchestra of stringed instruments. I stiffly place my arms around his neck and clench my fan so I'm not touching him. He frowns slightly as he places his hands on my waist. We step back and fourth to the music.

"Quel ennui." Len sighs in distaste. What a bore? He was bored? I frown at him.

"Lead me along the outside." he orders, I blink in confusion before leading him along the outside of the square shaped dancing area. Len's eyes were closed as if he was calculating.

"And that's it." I sigh as we stop before the orchestra. Len nods as he turns towards the music.

"Play something more upbeat." he says as he pulls one of his hands away from my waist and pulls back, grabbing my hands and pulling the fan away.

"What are you-" I start, he throws it to this side and takes my waist in one hand while his other gathers my hand up. I hesitantly place a hand on his shoulder. He nods and the orchestra springs to life. A smile graces across Len's face as he spins me to the sound of the music. We twist and spin from one side to the other. A small smile curls onto my lips as Len picks up the pace, leading me to the edge of the platform before easily taking a step forward before we fall off. Dancing with me as if he wasn't blind.

"Do I scare you?" Len asks.

"No." I gulp.

"You don't need to lie to me." he says quietly. I wince.

"I'm not possessed by demons." he whispers. I bite my tongue so I won't lie. The song changes and people crowd onto the floor.

"I-" I start, Len turns and slams into the back of a high class aristocrat.

"I am sorry, please forgive me." Len says lowly as he release his hold on my waist.

"No, forgive me." the gentlemen says as if talking to a child as he glances at me with a pitying look. I frown as my blood boils, I quickly grab Len's hand.

"This way." I say lowly as I lead Len away from the now bustling platform. Len holds his temple before giving me a wistful smile.

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow at the request, it wasn't all that loud to begin with.

"This way." I respond as I lead him toward my rose garden. We walk until we reach my gazebo, the sounds of the party far away now.

"Thank you." he sighs as he falls on the ground, pulling away from my hand.

"Are you okay?!" I yelp, mother won't terminate with proposal if I kill the man.

"I'm fine, chérie." he says with a slight smile. I heave a sigh as I sit on the grass next to him.

"Was it really that loud?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"It is for me." he answers as he lets his eyes close. I frown. I guess that would be true, since he relied heavily on his hearing.

"How do you look?" he asks suddenly. I blink in confusion before I look him over in understanding.

"I'm short..blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and at the moment wearing a peach dress." I say with a frown. Len makes a face in distaste.

"Do you ever read? That's like me telling you I have blonde hair, blue eyes, and I'm wearing matching clothes." he teases, before he relaxes. "Tell me as if it were a picture." he says softly. I wrinkle my nose before wringing my hands out.

"I am 5'0, I just barely come to your chin. I have straight sunflower yellow hair that comes to the middle of my back. My skin is pale like the softest pink colored roses and my eyes are a deep blue like the ocean, which I'm told turn a gray color when I become angry, which I guess means it looks like an ocean with a raging storm." I wince, I wasn't fond of reading or describing for that matter.

"How's that?" I ask with a cringe as I look to Len for approval.

"Marvelous." Len breaths, a small smile growing on his lips.

"Wait, how does describing help you? I thought you couldn't see?" I frown in thought. My eyes widen as I realize how blunt I was being.

"I could see as a child Rin." he sighs softly before I can apologize. I wince at the obviously sensitive subject.

"You ran away." Len says after silence.

"I...had to...yes." I sigh, not wanting to lie.

"Why?" he asks. I bite my tongue.

"You...aren't as bad as all the rumors claim." I say quickly, changing the subject.

"Oh, you don't think I'm a vampire? Or a murder, mm, perhaps you thought more along the lines of a demon?" he asks irritably. I wince at his biting words that I believed.

"Well..." I trail off, Len sits up quickly and stares at me with his milky eyes.

"Don't trust me, chérie. For I vant to suck your blood." he says in a horrible accent as he lifts an eye brow and covers his mouth with his arm. I blink in surprise before giggles bubble past my lips. Len's eyebrows come together in shock before lowering as a devious smile spreads across his face.

"I vant your blood." he coos in his awful accent as he wiggles his fingers at me, hesitation flickers across his features before he pokes my sides. I giggle and he leans towards me, attacking my sides with his fingers.

"Stop stop!" I pant inbetween fits of laugher. Len pulls away, a wide smile of satisfaction showing.

"You have an adorable laugh chérie." he says as he rolls his shoulders.

"Thank you.." I blush. Len freezes before standing quickly and offering me a hand.

"What-?" Len cuts me off by making a shush face. I easily take his hand as he cocks his head to the side.

"There's someone coming." he whispers. I try to lean around the edge of the large maze like rose bushes.

"I'd say-" his face scrunches as he stares past me. "your mother." My eyes widen in horror as I pale.

"You sure?" I whisper, Len nods and I bite my lip in deep thought. I smirk as I gently pull on his hand, leading him towards the gazebo. I turn and hold both of his hands with mine.

"There's two steps, about...3 inches each." I guide as Len takes the steps hesitantly. He steps onto the platform and I lead him to the chair. Once he's seated I release his hands and sit next to him.

"Look relaxed." I mutter as I quickly grab the book I left out from the table and open to a random page. I glance at Len who looked more confused then relaxed. Shaking my head I turn to the book as start reading.

"The small girl's eyes widened in wonder, what a glorious light shined before her. It was the most miraculous thing she had ever laid eyes on-"

"RIN KAGENE. I can not believe you left the party and Len. You-" mother steps out into the open, her face flushed with rage. I drop my book and look at her in fake shock.

"Oh." she breaths as she takes us in.

"Mother?" I ask as Len holds his hand out for me. I easily take it and mother suppresses a growing smile as she brushes stray hairs from her eyes.

"You two should consider returning to the party." she says as she turns and walks away happily. I smirk and pull my hand away from Len's as I set the book back down.

"Serves her right." I snort.

"Was she shocked?" Len asks.

"Yes." I laugh. "Speaking of which, how did you know it was my mother?"

"I could hear the sounds of her heals against the stones on the path. I was listening to them when she walked toward me earlier." he says evenly. I look at him in amazement.

"That's amazing. Tell me, what kind of shoes am I wearing?" I ask. Len hesitates slightly before musing his smoothed bangs in embarrassment.

"I don't know." he answers truthfully. I blink in confusion.

"You remember my mothers..." I trail off.

"I haven't been paying attention to the sounds your shoes make. I've been listening to your voice." he answers. I flush in embarrassment. Silently I stand and tap my shoes on the hardwood, Len leans towards the sound.

"You are wearing flats, you are also very light on your feet, you like to dance don't you?" he asks smiling.

"What? How can you tell?" I gasp. Len laughs softly at me.

"I'll show you." he says as he stands and holds a hand out as his eyes stare at the ground. I smile as I grab his hand and lead him down the stairs.

"This way...right?" Len asks as he points towards the opening in the rose bushes.

"Yes." I say proudly. Len nods and leads the way back to the party slowly, most likely trying to retrace his steps. His pace quickens as the sound of talking and music becomes louder.

"Find us a seat." he says, I pull ahead of him and guide him towards abandoned chairs. We sit and I glance around.

"Okay, now call someone over." he says with a slight smile. I scan the crowd to find Miku. She was gone...and so was her husband. My gaze settles on Kaito and I quickly wave him over.

"Don't let them talk." Len cautions. Kaito walks towards me and I give him a quiet signal.

"Is the person here?" Len asks. I glance Kaito over as he stops before us, giving me a quizzical look.

"Yes." I answer. Len nods and motions for me to close my eyes. I comply and Len squeezes my hand.

"Tap your feet." Len orders. Kaito taps his feet and I frown as I just hear footsteps.

"Len this is hard I can't-"

"Sh!" he laughs. Kaito makes more noises and I scrunch my nose in distaste.

"Did you hear it?" Len asks. I open my eyes.

"No." I sigh. Len shakes his head with a sigh.

"He is a strong man, has a quiet, purposeful step. I'd guess this is Kaito?" Len says. Kaito's eyes widen and I laugh.

"You got it right." I giggle as Kaito waves a hand in front of Len's foggy eyes. I narrow my eyes at him and smack his arm away, warning him to be nice with my eyes.

"Rin?" Len asks suddenly. I pull my glare away from Kaito to look at Len.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks. I smile ruefully as I look at the dance floor to find it crowded with people.

"Nous ne pouvons pas, we can't." I sigh, throwing in the English so Kaito doesn't throw a fit.

"Je peux arranger ça." Len says as he stands. Kaito gives me a lost look and I sigh.

"He said he'll fix it." I offer. Kaito nods before someone calls his name. He gives me an embarrassed smile before running off. I turn back to Len who was waiting expectantly.

"Who do you need?" I ask.

"Your mother." he says.

"Oh." I sigh as I scan the crowd of people, my mothers grayish blonde hair shines in the setting sunlight and I throw an arm up to catch her attention. She laughs to whatever the man in front of her says as she holds up a single finger to me, telling me to wait. I huff as I let my arm fall to my side.

"What?" Len asks in confusion.

"She said one moment." I frown as I stare her down, hoping she'll get the idea. The man walks away and she rubs her forehead as she walks towards us.

"Here she comes." I whisper. Len waits expectantly as mother weaves in and out of the guests.

"Yes?" she sighs. I frown as I look her over.

"You don't look good mother." I say softly, and in truth she didn't, her skin was paler then usual.

"I'm fine." she sniffs as if I insulted her. Len holds a hand out to her and she easily takes it and puts it on her shoulder. Len leans in towards her and whispers something softly in her ear.

"Oh." she breaths, a slight spark in her eye. "Of course, I'll take care of it." she says as she pulls away from Len and rushes back through the crowded.

"What did you ask?" I pout. Len smiles slightly.

"Your pouting won't work on me." he says quietly. I press my lips together in a frown before smirking.

"What about tears?" His eyebrows knit together as he frowns.

"Why would I make you cry?"

"I'm a crybaby, I cry a lot..." I wince, thinking back to this afternoon. Len smiles softly.

"I won't let you cry for long." he answers easily. I press my lips together to hide a smile.

"Are you saying your going to spoil me, Mr. Kagamine?" I tease.

"Spoil you? Maybe a little..." he answers with a slight smirk.

"Rin!" My head snaps towards the sound and I find my mother waving at me from the empty dance platform.

"Come on." I urge as I pull Len toward it excitedly.

owo

"Rin?" Luka asks as she nudges my arm. I groan and flop over onto my other pillows.

"Your smiling." she teases. I press my lips together to hide the smile.

"Shush." I order.

"You actually like him don't you?" she asks with a slight smirk in her voice.

"No." I huff as I sit up and brush my hair out of my face.

"Mm, your blushing." she comments as she pulls my comforter back. I sigh, smiling slightly.

"Okay, yes, I had a wonderful time with him and I actually like being around him."

"Rumors aren't true are they?" Luka asks as she rests her hands on her hips. I wince.

"No, they aren't, he isn't cruel or evil at all." I answer.

"Good, come, let's get you up and cleaned." Luka says as she grabs my towel and leads me to my bathroom. She starts the hot water and I proceed to take my nightdress off. The silk hits the floor and someone slams against the door. I yelp and stumble back into Luka who quickly wraps me in my towel.

"Mistress Rin!" a small voice yelps. I place a hand over my heart as I relax.

"What is it Gumo?" I ask harshly, not only did he scare me, but he almost made me shove Luka into the tub.

"Somethin' is wrong with da Misses!" he calls nervously. My eyes widen and I turn back to Luka who helps me into my robe. My towel falls to the floor and I throw the door open, almost sending Gumo tumbling down the stairs.

"Mother?" I breath.

"Gumi!" Luka yells as she brushes past me and leans over the railing. I push my way to mothers room and throw the door open. The sun was pouring in through the open window, mother was laying in bed, fully clothed, blood staining the bodice of her dress.

"Mother?!" I shriek, freezing.

"Mistress?" Gumi gasps as she pulls in behind me. "Mistress!" she yelps as she runs to her side. My eyes widen in horror as I fail to see the rise and fall in her chest. My legs become weak as they quiver before completely giving way.

"Rin!" Luka rushes to my side and collapses next to me, pulling me into her arms and covering my eyes.

"Come on Rin, a lady shouldn't have to see something like that." she soothes as she helps me up slowly before leading me out of the room and into the hallway.

"Come on Rin, let's sit downstairs." Luka suggests in fake cheerfulness as she uncovers my eyes and helps me down the stairs. I stare at the floorboards as we take measured steps. Luka helps me to sit before the doorbell rings. She looks me over before sprinting for the door. Yells and footsteps are heard above me as people rush back and fourth. Gumi screams to call the doctor as water hits the floor, most likely cold water for mother...

"Rin?" my head snaps up as my eyes burn from staring aimlessly at the floor.

"Len?" I choke out, standing unsteadily, my arms shake as my skin crawls. Luka and him round the corner, his eyes wide, desperately trying to figure out where I am.

"Here." I sob as I take a step forward, my feet tangle in my silk rob and I fall forward, slamming into Len's chest. He makes a quiet 'onf' sound as we both fall back. He catches himself on his arms and I sob into his chest.

"Len...blood...mother..." I choke out. Len sits up and I slide down, never once releasing his middle.

"Rin..." he soothes softly as his hand tangles in my hair, smoothing it out as he rubs my back with his other hand.

"What happened?!" another voice, Kaito, yells.

"Mother!" I wail as I clench Len's shirt.

"Where?" Kaito demands, his doctor practice kicking in.

"Upstairs." Luka says from somewhere close by. There's a flurry of footsteps and then all is quiet. I shudder as I hiccup.

"Rin." Len says softly as he gently pulls at my hands, I unclench his shirt and he traces my arms until he hooks his hands in my underarms and lifts, pulling me up and onto his lap. I sniffle as I look him over, his milky eyes were staring past me but his eyebrows were quirked in worry. A sob bubbles on my lips and Len pats my back.

"There's no need to worry, amour." I shudder again as I sniffle. Len stills for a second before continuing his rubbing.

"Rin." Kaito says softly as he walks down the stairs slowly. Gumi's howl of sadness echoes through the manor and my eyes widen as they flood with tears. "I'm sorry." he says sadly, his blue eyes softening, his arms folded behind him. I fight back a sob. Len pulls me close, I move so my head finds his shoulder. Shudders wreck through my body as I silently sob.

"Where will she go? I could take her?" Kaito offers quietly.

"No. Rin is under Len's care." Luka says back softly.

"I..." Len hesitates. "I don't know if Rin would like to move away from her friends and family.."

"So I'll take her." Kaito says more forcefully. A sob slips out as I cling to Len.

"No." Luka says more forcefully. "Len, I don't wish to force you, but it was in her mothers will." she says softly.

"Rin." Len whispers. I shake my head in his shoulder. "Come on Rin, I know this is a lot, but you have to." he urges. I raise my head slightly, my tongue not working properly as I try to answer.

"Where would you like to stay? I can understand if you wish to stay here." Len says quietly. I sniffle, mother wanted me to be with Len...more then anything...she spent her whole life getting me ready to marry me off. After everything I put her through, this was the one thing that I could do for her that she would be happy with.

"Y...you." I stammer under my breath.

* * *

Re-write!

I decided that after a long stay away, I would re-write my stories and delete the ones I wouldn't finish.. (sorry about that)

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

I WILL be updating everyday, so you won't be waiting long!

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...reviews make me update faster! (hint hint)

I plan on making this 5-7 chapters..

(If at any point I'm specific enough on what they are saying in french..please pm or ask! I'll try to clear it up for you!)

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

Thank you for reading~

Art-Attacks


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Blind

* * *

I stare ideally out the window of our car. The silence was suffocating. Luka was sitting up front with our driver while Len and I were in the back. I rub small soothing circles onto my hand with my thumb. My soft skin and the rhythmic rubbing eased my nerves. I glance at the space between Len and I. He was relaxed, and lounging. I was almost clinging to the door. With a deep breath I relax into the seat slowly.

"We should be there soon." Len says softly. My gaze snaps up to Len, his unseeing eyes staring ahead. I shift my gaze back to my arm. Gently, I graze my thumb over the deep purple mark on my wrist. My fingers gently brush the mark and I wince. When I was gently forced up by Len, Kaito grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. Begging me not to go and to stay with him. I had never seen Kaito that desperate or upset. His usually bright blue eyes were the darkest I've ever seen them. His yelling pushed me back to tears and hysteria. Len fumbled and grabbing my waist, pulling me towards him. Kaito screamed at Len and he took it easily and calmly. Had Len snapped...he and Kaito would have gotten into a fight for me. I peak at Len miserably. He could've gotten badly hurt because of me...

"Len...?" I say softly. He turns his head toward me and I sniffle as I feel another set of tears coming up. His relaxed expression changes at the sound of my sniffle. He angles himself towards me and holds his hands up...his eyebrows come together, unsure of what to do.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asks frantically. He couldn't see the bruise...and if I was careful, Len wouldn't know what Kaito did. They already didn't like each other and it was best to keep the reasons at a minimum. I wipe at my eyes with the back of my hand. I sputter a choked laugh at his reaction to the simple sound.

"Thank you." I sob. Len relaxes again and smiles slightly as he opens his arms out to me. I shudder as I try to take a calming breath, biting my lip to hide it's quivering.

"It's okay Rin." he says, tears roll down my cheeks as I dive into his arms. I cling to his badly wrinkled white shirt...the wrinkles most likely caused by me. I bury my face in his chest as another sob rips out.

"Shh~" he coos into my hair as he holds me close as I sob.

"I want my mother." I cry into his chest.

"I know you do amour. Don't worry, I'll take care of you now." he whispers into my hair. All I ever had was mother. I was an out cast because no one spoke French and it took me a long time to learn English. My heart flutters at his caring words.

"Do you promise?" I choke out.

"I promise." he breathes, his breath warming the top of my head. The car comes to a stop and I refuse to move. Luka exits the car and taps on the window. I shake my head in Len's chest. We sit in silence. Len holding me, and me shuddering. He makes no move to force me out or to tell me I'm being a child. I take a shaky breath after a pregnant silence.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I sniffle in a scratchy voice as I move my head to the side.

"Why wouldn't I?" he muses as he runs his fingers through my hair, working on the knots.

"I'm ugly, I whine, I'm a crybaby, and-" Len moves. His hands flutter across the back of my neck, down my arms to my hands. He gently pulls on my hands and I release his shirt. His hands move quickly as he trails his fingers up to cup my face gently. My eyes widen as he takes a deep breath and slowly moves to press his forehead against mine. His breath dances across my face.

"You, mon amour, are beautiful, and before you mention that I cannot see you. I'm not talking about you as a person, I'm talking about you as a whole. You are caring, kind, sweet and gentle. You have the most stunning voice I have ever heard, your laugh is adorable and..." he pauses as he moves his thumbs hesitantly to sweep across my cheeks, wiping away the tears. "I believe I promised not to let you cry for long." I gasp as tears pool in my eyes blurring my vision, before spilling over.

"Did I make you cry?" he whispers in confusion as he rubs the new tears away.

"No." I choke with a laugh as I pull away from him, his hands fall away. Before they hit my lap he pulls them away to rest in his lap. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." I say as I wipe at my eyes.

"If that's the nicest thing you've ever heard, I believe that you haven't been complimented nearly enough." Len reasons, making me smile slightly.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Len asks as he rests his hand on the door handle, waiting for my say.

"Yes." I nod softly. Len opens the door and slides out before turning and offering me a hand. I quickly scoot across the seat and take his waiting hand. He helps me out of the car and hesitates. His home was huge, it had three stories, lots of windows and was made of large gray bricks. I smile slightly as I lead him towards the door. I shove the door open with my hip and help Len into the house. His feet cross the threshold and I could see him relax as if a weight was taken off his shoulders.

"This is my, and now your, home." he says as he motions with a hand. My lips from a small 'o' as I take everything in, moving inside and letting the door shut behind me. The floor was tiled with white while the walls and ceilings were made of reddish looking wood. The walls were completely bare and most of the light fixtures were missing lights. A large chandelier dipped down above me...most of it's small lightbulbs missing. The crystals shine in the sun. It would look simply stunning while lit.

"Why are-" I bite my tongue as Luka steps out of a hidden doorway and shakes her head solemnly before shooting a glare at the other maids who look away in embarrassment. I press my lips together tightly. Ah. Since the maids don't do anything at night, and Len can't see anyway, they just don't replace the lights. Which also meant that Len didn't often have guests.

"Why what?" Len asks in confusion as he turns as if to look at me.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could see my...yours...our...room." I stammer in embarrassment, unsure of the terms we were on. I really shouldn't have asked..I should've waited for Len to mention it. Len smiles widely.

"Tsk. Rin. I am a gentlemen." he chuckles softly as he squeezes my hand.

"I didn't say you weren't! It's just that..." my face heats in embarrassment, where was I going with this?

"I'm teasing. Even if we are both from France.." his face twists in amusement. "That doesn't mean I plan to do anything before we are married." he says gently. I relax and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"I'll show you to your room, you've had a long day, you can rest." he says as he releases my hand and touches the door frame behind him before easily walking towards the spiraling stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Are you coming?" he asks, as he pauses. I blink as I watch him walking around without help, he walked as if he could see, his movement strong and authoritative.

"Yes." I squeak as I follow after him, he continues on and I follow behind him as he makes a right turn at the top of the stairs.

"Here we are." Len says as he opens a door and smiles as he walks in. I walk in and I stifle a gasp.

"Will this work for you?" he asks as he turns to look through me.

"Ahh..yes." I say with a forced smile. Luka squeezes past me into the room, a look of distaste on her face.

"Then I'll leave you two in here...call my maids if you need anything." Len says breezily as he walks towards the door, I step out of his way so we don't collide.

"Wait, Len. I know...that it was a lot for you to take me in...but I have one last request." I say shyly. He pauses and turns back. He raises an eyebrow at me and I wince.

"Could Luka possibly be headmaid...she was headmaid at home...and she worked very hard for the title...I don't wish for her to start back at the bottom.." I say quietly. Len relaxes and smiles softly at me.

"Of course Rin." he answers. "If you need me, I'm sure a maid will show you around." he says before stepping out and shutting the door. I wait half a second before turning to Luka. My blood was boiling in rage.

"Whip these 'maids' into shape, I don't want them to take advantage of Len's blindness." I order acidly as I take in my room. The curtains were carelessly thrown toward the sides, ripped, torn and covered in dust. The room was covered in dust and cobwebs, the bed hadn't been used in ages and was stripped of it's blankets.

"Yes." Luka says as she bows to me. I sigh as I massage my temple, tears threatening to spill again from stress.

"Let's finish your bath." Luka says in her motherly voice as she leads me toward one of the side doors. She opens it and a single mouse races past her. She growls lowly before slamming it shut, muttering about it being a closet, before opening the next one. I step into the bathroom and take in the ordinariness of it.

"Atleast this is okay." I whisper under my breath. Luka turns the tap on and turns back to me, helping me take my simple dress off that I threw on before I left.

"Just relax." she says as she helps me into the tub. I sit in the warm water and relax as I lean my head back against the white lion clawed tub.

"Okay." I say just above a whisper.

"I'm going to work on your room. Call me if you need anything." she says as she pats my hand before rushing out. I sink lower into the warm water before reaching up to turn the tap off. A single water droplet hits the water surface and ripples out in rings. The manor was completely silent. No wonder Len wanted to be away from the idle chatter. The quiet was soothing. My head hitches on the lip of the tub and I relax as I left my eyes fall closed.

owo

"Rin, come on, time to wake up. You're already pruning." I groggily open my eyes to see Luka standing over me.

"What time is it?" I ask with a yawn as I rub the crust out of my eyes.

"Almost 6." she answers as she helps me up and wraps my towel around me.

"Six?" I gasp. Luka nods and my shoulders sagging, as the worry I felt before disappears.

"Oh." I whisper. Mother was always anal about having dinner at five o'clock.

"I'm sorry Mademoiselle." Luka says in a pained voice as she drys me off and pulls the simple night dress off her shoulder. I throw my arms up out of instinct and she slips the dress into place. I pat it down and she smiles at me as she straightens.

"Dinner is done." she says. I sigh quietly as I roll my shoulders in pain.

"Show me the way." I order gently. Luka quickly grabs my towel and paces out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

"This way." she says as she leads the way back down the stairs and takes a left before taking a right. She holds the door open for me and I step into the room to find it well lit, a small rectangular table was under another large chandelier, all the lightbulbs working. The windows reached from the floor to the ceiling, you could see the moon as it peered in and the twinkling lights of the town below us.

"What's for dinner?" Len asks, my gaze turns back to the table and Luka quickly rushes before me  
to pull the chair at the other end out for me.

"Thank you." I murmur. Len turns away from his servant to look at me with his milky blue eyes.

"How was your nap Rin?" he asks with a small smile.

"It was good...I actually fell asleep in the bath." I answer with a shrug, to hurt, tired and sore to be embarrassed.

"That couldn't have made your neck or shoulders feel good." he frowns as he raises an eyebrow at me. I smile tiredly at Len.

"It didn't. I understand why you like the quiet so much. It's so..nice. It was never this quiet at my house." I muses as Luka sets my plate before me.

"That's one reason. I also just like to be able to hear." Len answers as I take in my large plate. It was filled with mouthwatering chicken, cubed steamed potatoes, grapes, apple slices, a small salad and a piece of buttered bread. Luka makes a hand motion to one of the maids, who quickly rushes over and pours me a cup of wine.

"Thank you." I say softly as she rushes down to Len's side. He had a bowl of soup before him along with a sandwich looking type meal.

"But you found the room to your liking?" he asks in concern. I glance at Luka who smiles proudly.

"I do." I answer back. I munch on a piece of my apple, I swallow back the sweet flavor and bite my lip as I stare down at Len who was sipping at his soup from a spoon.

"Len?" I ask softly. He raises his head and sets his spoon down.

"What's wrong?" he asks, his eyebrows coming together.

"What happened to my mother?" I ask sadly. Luka rushed me to Len's car as soon as I was pulled away from Kaito so I wouldn't be in anymore disputes. I never got to hear Len and Kaito discuss what happened to mother.

"Rin..." Len trails of with a frown.

"Please...I would like to know." I beg, tears brimming in my eyes again.

"I don't wish to scare you amour." he says with a gentle smile.

"You won't scare me." I plead as Len takes a deep breath.

"Kaito says that your mother was poisoned and then stabbed." he says softly as he stares at the table. My eyes widen as I cover my  
mouth in horror.

"N-no." I stammer as I stand, sending my chair scratching against the tiled floor.

"Rin...please..." Len begs painfully as he stands as well.

"I...I wish to retire for the night. Thank you for dinner." I sniff as tears cloud my vision, I quickly race out of the dinning room and upstairs. Leaving Len and Luka behind me. I thrust my doors open as shudders shake my small form.

"Mother." I sob as I fall onto my bed and cling to one of the many pillows that were placed there.

owo

My body rocking sobs turn to dull sniffles as I stare at my wall in the dark. I didn't want to sleep...I didn't want to dream something bad. Sighing, I slide off my bed and slip out into the hallway silently. The hallways were dark, and with every step shadows scurried around me. An orange flickering light catches my attention and I tiptoe towards. The door was cracked and I slowly push it open to find Len sitting alone in what looked like an office. His eyes were closed as he rested his head against his fist that was kept up by the armrest of the red chair he was lounging in.

"Len?" I ask softly before I can stop myself. He raises his head, his eyes flying open to scan the room for something he can't find.

"Rin..?" he answers softly, raising out of his chair.

"Here." I say quietly, his calculating look forms as he walks towards me and hesitantly reaches out for me. I close the gap between us by wrapping my arms around his middle.

"Did something happen?" he asks worriedly as he rests his head on top of mine, tangling a hand in my hair and holding my waist with the other.

"What happened to you?" I ask, the words tumbling out before I can bite my tongue. Len freezes before taking a step back, pulling away from me.

"Len?" I question in horror, worried that I offended him, as he sinks to the floor and reaches up to grab my hand and pull me down.

"Do you really wish to know?" he asks as he pulls me to his lap.

"I am going to be your wife." I answer sadly. He sighs.

"I'm not possessed and I won't force you."

"I know." I whisper as I watch the flickering flame dances across my skin.

"I was ten...and we were still in France. Mother and Father were out and I had a sitter. She had put me to bed and when I woke up there was smoke. I was on the third floor, so the only way out was for me to go down to the main level. As I tried to race down the stairs.. part of the second floor caved in on me. I looked up, ash and burning hot coals fell on me. I burned my eyes, and being a child, I tried to rub the unwanted things out, only destroying my sight more. I'm lucky I made it out alive...one of the maids found me and lead me out." Len says softly as he rubs circles on my hands with his thumbs. I stare at the fire in horror.

"Rin?" Len asks after a moment of silence.

"Sorry, I'm...so sorry.." I breath as I imagine the look of pain and horror on his face. "How...did the rumors start?"

"The vampire one started because I can't leave my home, unless someone is with me...and being a noble walking with servants would give them the same status as me.." he breaths deeply into my hair. "A demon perhaps because I am the only one that lived through the fire and built up my family business." he muses.

"Murderer?" I ask softly.

"Why do you think?" he chuckles.

"Because your too nice." I mutter.

"That so? Is that part of what makes a murderer a murderer?" he asks running a hand through my hair.

"It is..." I trail off, leaning roughly against Len. His fingers trace up and down my arm as he relaxes. I purse my lips as his chest rises and falls with each breath.

"Come now Rin, let's get you to bed." he says softly as he waits. My eyes widen as the image of a dark hooded man walks towards me with a bloodied knife. I blink the image away. My breaths come in uneven gasps as I cling to the nightgown I was wearing.

"Plea...please no..." I gasp, my rough French accent breaking through as my voice trembles.

"Shh...it's okay Rin, nothing will happen to you." Len soothes as he muses my hair. He rocks me back and forth as if a child and my breathing returns to normal.

"Please...don't make me go to sleep.." I plead quietly, forcing my accent back.

"Rin, you have to go to sleep, we have to attend your mothers funeral tomorrow." he says softly.

"I'm scared." I whisper.

"I'll protect you Rin." he promises softly into my hair. I close my eyes, as a single tear rolls down my cheek.

"Don't make me go to sleep."

o3o

"Mistress Rin?!" my eyes fly open at the sound of the voice echoing through out the mansion. I squint in the darkness trying to see as I sit up. Something warm shifts from around waist, my eyes widen as I look down to find Len. Blush warms my cheeks. I must've fell asleep in Len's arms last night, and he fell asleep himself.

"Len...?" I whisper.

"I'm awake amour." he says softly. I relax and smile in embarrassment.

"Thank you."

"Mm...call you your maid before she faints in fear." he murmurs quietly as he pulls himself up.

"Luka!" I call loudly, Len grabs my hand and stands.

"I can't see anything." I say, Len chuckles as he leads me forward, I fumble in the dark.

"Don't worry, I won't let you run into anything." Len says as he leads me forward, my hands touch the wood of the wall and I relax as I release his hand.

"Rin-" Luka pushes the door to Len's study open completely. Her face lit by a candle.

"I'm fine Luka." I say with a smile as I cling to the wall. Her features visibly relax as she smiles.

"So you are." she sighs before straightening and snapping her fingers. Maids scurry past me. One accidentally bumping into Len in the dark. My hands shoot out to grab his as he stumbles back.

"Master!" the one that ran into him yelps. I take a step forward and pull Len up, he straightens and I'm knocked off my feet.

"Onf." I huff as I hit the ground hard, sunlight pours into the room and Len looks around in confusion.

"Are you okay, Rin?" he asks, Luka blows the candle out and bends down to help me up.

"I'm fine." I answer as I rub my hip, looking Len over. I bite my lip so I don't laugh. His bangs were a mess over his forehead, and his ponytail was barely holding his hair back. The white shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned randomly and wrinkled with tear stains, completely untucked from his black pants.

"Mistress...Master." Luka adds after a moment of hesitation. "We must prepare for the funeral."

"Mm...yes." Len muses as he pushes his bangs out of his forehead before attempting to stifle a yawn.

"I'll be leaving to change then." I say as I reach forward and grab his hand to squeeze it before releasing it and walking out with Luka in tow. I turn into my room to find the curtains drawn and my bed made perfectly, the creases from my nights tears smoothed away. The red blanket almost touched the floor and golden pillows were rearranged perfectly.

"Where did you find this bed set?" I ask in slight awe at the expensive look it had.

"It was downstairs." Luka answers as she grabs the hem of my night dress and easily pulls it over my head.

"I wish to wear the black dress I wore for fathers funeral." I order as I stand before the floor length mirror.

"How was your night?" Luka muses as she pulls the dress out of my luggage that was placed in the corner. I run my fingers through my hair and frown.

"Is now really the right time to ask that?" I ask softly. Luka shakes her head as she returns to me and lays the dress on my bed before turning back to me and pulling my slip and bloomers off.

"Perhaps not. But, riddle me this, why weren't you in your bed?" she asks as she helps me into my new under clothes.

"I decided to spend my evening with Len." I answer as I throw my arms over my head. Luka grabs my dress and pulls it over my head before she starts tying the back. I sadly look at myself in be mirror. The black dress came to the floor, it was long sleeve and came to my wrists with lace making it seem like it came to my knuckles. The material came up to frame my neck with more lace and ribbons. The stitching on my hips came to the middle to make a V shape, fabric ruffling out in sweeping motions and shining brightly in the sunlight. This dress has seen many alterations, new fabrics and stitching. Father died when I was 8, and every year after I was fitted into this dress. The dress would be my favorite if it weren't for the fact that it was given to me before my father passed away from sickness.

"You look stunning." Luka whispers as she sets to work on my hair, pulling it up and pinning it into place in a tight bun.

"Thank you." I whisper as I lift my foot for her, she slips on my black flats and I sigh as I stare at my sad blue eyes.

"Your mother would be proud." Luka says with a slight smile as grabs my black fan.

"Mm..." I hum softly as she hands it to me.

"Are you ready amour?" Len asks as he taps on my door. I jump slightly before lifting my dress and rushing to the door to open it.

"Yes...I'm ready." I mutter as I take Len in. He was in a black suit that made him look even more dashing, his honey hair was slicked back to keep it off his forehead. He smiles at me as his brows knit together for a moment before offering me a hand.

"Luka?" I ask as I take Len's hand. She bows her head.

"I have called for the car, I will be waiting for Gumi and Gumo to come so I can show them around."

"Gumi and Gumo?" I ask in confusion, turning between Luka and Len.

"I thought you could use having more familiar things around." he says with a shrug. I bite my lip as a small smile stretches across my face.

"Thank you Len." I say with gratitude as I press a soft kiss to his cheek. Surprise flickers across his features before he quickly wipes the emotion away.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late to greet guests." he says, his voice a little hoarse as he leads me down the stairs and to the front door. A butler holds the door open for us and our black car was sitting before us. Len's authoritative steps become hesitant as he pauses so I can lead. I easily guide him to the car, releasing his hand and setting it on the car handle. He visibly relaxes as he opens the door. I slide into the car, and Len ducks in after me.

o3o

Our pastor bows his head, and I let mine fall as well. The organ starts playing, making my skin prickle. The tune changes and I take an unsteady breath. One of the alter boys waves me up, signaling that it was my turn to say something about mother. I sharply suck in my breath as my skin crawls. I squeeze Len's hand before stepping out of the pew and walking onto to alter. The alter boy helps me to the podium. I stare out at all the people before me. Len's brows were knit together in confusion, Kaito's solemn eyes cut through me and Miku...her tear stained cheeks almost push me to the edge. I gaze sadly at mothers casket, it was white and gold, with white lilies laid on it. The organ slows and I take a deep breath.

"Who knows when love begins? Who knows what makes it start? It slips into your thoughts. It infiltrates your soul. It takes you by surprise.  
Then seizes full control." Len's eyes widen in shock at my strong voice as Kaito closes his eyes. My legs were trembling beneath the layers of my dress. Sweat was forming on my brow. I take a shakey breath, momentarily losing my thoughts. I wasn't ready for this.

"But love won't let you go, once you've been possessed." I whisper, the last words catching in my throat. Tears glaze my eyes. I tremble, silently begging Miku to save me.

"And soon as you submit, that love takes on a life..much bigger than your own. It uses you at whim,  
and drives you to despair..and forces you to feel. More joy than you can bear." I glance again at mothers casket.

"Love gives you pleasure, and love brings you pain. And yet when both are gone love will still remain. Love keeps on beating. When you're gone...love never dies. Once it is in you. Life may be fleeting but love lives...on." I whisper, turning back to the crowd of people. Many were in tears, and crying on shoulders of their loved ones. Six men come fourth and the Pastor waits as they lift mothers casket up and walk away from the alter. I trail after them, stopped to take Len's comforting hand.

owo

"She was a wonderful woman." A woman I had never met before says sadly as she clasps my shoulder with her hand. We were standing before mothers fresh grave. Len stood beside me as I was determined not to cry anymore.

"I know, thank you for the condolences." I say as I gaze at the lilies that were placed under her pink gravestone. The woman nods before walking away and I sigh.

"That was beautiful Rin." Kaito says as he approaches me. Miku came earlier and held me as we whispered over things. She patted my head and promised that she would come see me as soon as her husband was free. Leaving only Kaito left for me to see.

"Thanks.." I mutter. He sighs before turning to look at me with his sad blue eyes.

"Rin, please come stay with me." he says gently.

"Please don't start this." I say softly as I look away from him. Len's hand tightens around mine in reassurance.

"You can be closer to your family friends and everyone will take care of you. I'll take care of you, I'll protect you.." Kaito takes in a deep breath before continuing quickly. "I'm better for you Rin. I can take care of you when you get sick and I will be at your every beck and call. I'll be able to see how beautiful you look and I won't need you to always be with me. Your mother has passed on, you can make your own decisions now." Kaito pleads. I rip my hand away from Len's and swing at Kaito. My hand stings as I bring it down, a large red hand print starts to show on Kaito's cheek. He looks at me in shock as he puts a hand over his cheek.

"How dare you." I hiss menacingly as I glare at Kaito. "How DARE you. This is my mothers funeral you arrogant pig!" I growl, my French accent slipping into my words.

"Rin..." he pleads.

"Len is not deaf you imbecile! Don't talk as if he isn't here. He can also protect me and take care of me. He sees just how beautiful I am. I am not honoring my mothers wishes, I chose to be with Len because I want to." I snarl at him. Kaito narrows his eyes at me, straightening to look down on me.

"Your delusional in your grief." he states.

"Is that a diagnoses 'doctor'?" Len asks lowly his rough French accent slipping into his words as he grabs my wrist and pulls me behind him.

"This isn't about you." Kaito sneers at Len.

"No, but on the contrary, it IS about my fiancé. I gave her the chance to leave me, and she chose not to. Now I may be blind, but I know that when she says she's rather be with me. She's saying no to you. As in Elle ne veut pas que vous." My eyes widen as I peak around Len to look at a livid Kaito. That was harsh..I'm glad Kaito doesn't speak French. 'As in she doesn't want you.' That would make him lose it, I wince.

"But my hearing may be a bit off. What do you think, Médecin?" Len smirks as he stares through Kaito. Switching out the english word for doctor and replacing it with the French word. Len must've caught on that Kaito doesn't understand French. Len raises his head and easily looks through Kaito's vicious eyes.

"Don't hide behind your words. Say them so I can understand." Kaito growls. Len's back tenses as he squares his shoulders.

"Oh non. Anglais ne décrit pas ma colère. Je n'utilise que le français pour prouver un point." Len snarls lowly at Kaito. I cling to the back of Len's cloak.

"Hey Len..it's okay...we can leave.." I whisper softly.

"What did he say!" Kaito demands, glaring at me. I cringe under his gaze.

"La laisser seule. Si vous voulez savoir ce que je dis, ne dites pas des choses stupides" Len snaps, moving slightly.

"Um..he says that English words don't describe how mad he is...they are described better in French. He's only using French to prove a point..and he just said to leave me out of this...and if you don't understand French you shouldn't say stupid things." I mutter.

"As if anything that escapes his mouth isn't idiotic." Len slurs in English, his heavy accent butchering the words, making them almost unintelligible. Kaito's eyes widen before narrowing, he raises a closed fist and lounges at Len.

"Len!" I yelp in terror.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

I WILL be updating everyday, so you won't be waiting long! c:

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 5-7 chapters..

(If at any point I'm not specific enough on what they are saying in french..please pm or ask! I'll try to clear it up for you!)

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

Plan on re-writing in the near future:

Under a Golden Moon

Upon a Golden Moon

To Protect You

For a Lifetime

Mirror the Alphabet

(If I didn't mention a title..it's either already deleted..a collab I don't want to re-write alone OR more recent ^^)

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02:_ Hmm...I don't think a LOT will change in this story.. o3o ohmygosh I didn't realize people went back and re-read my stories / (/w/)/ thank you so much for your review! I hope the re-write is just as good as the original...hopefully better!

_WonderRin:_ Is this soon enough? ; 3 haha, I hope chapter 2 lived up to your expectations after reading chapter 1! thanks for reviewing ~

_Crystal_ Prower;  /(/w/)/ ohmygosh one of my older readers! I hope my style changed for the better and you like the rest of the story! Thanks for taking your time to review! c:

_Yullimurii:_ woah. okay. So I may or may not have fangirled to myself when I read your review. (Not that I didn't fangirl at all the others ;;;) I don't even know where to start..so I'll start at the beginning. I'm glad you love the concept! I always wanted to do a story where Len spoke french..actually in the protype for this I made him seem like a complete jerk..so I ended up scarping it (because there are so many where he's the jerk) I'm glad you understand their French! I try to rephrase it/say it in English after they say it so hopefully no one gets lost.. I noticed that in a lot of stories where Rin is always sick..dying..blind..dumb..or deaf.. and never Len. So I decided it's about time we break Len down and give him a major weakness that outcasts him. I also made him blind because in a lot of my other stories I describe emotions with peoples eyes ('His eyes smiled at me as he laughed') and I felt like it was getting old..so I kinda shot myself in the foot..forcing myself to describe with things other then eyes.. Hmm...I would't say that it's a hidden ability for him to detect footwear. (gosh this is getting long I am so sorry ;;) I mentioned in the beginning of the chapter how 'Miku clomped up the stairs' and such...Len just pays attention more to the sounds..Rin would've heard Miku clomping...Len would've heard/guessed her shoes being slightly to big, hence why she clomps. ^^' gosh I hope that makes sense..sorry for the long reply..but hey. Thank you so much for your review! How you loved chapter 2 just as much!

_mad-cupcake:_ Thank you for your review! ^^ Hmm...I guess it was a lucky mistake then...because in French 'mon' means my, so he's saying 'my love'. It probably was a mistake..but it works in my favor c: Thanks for pointing it out though!

Thank you for reading~

Art-Attacks


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Blind

* * *

Kaito lunges and I pull Len away with my wrist. He stumbles back into me, pressing his fingers into my bruises. I yelp in pain as I rip my wrist away from Len. The sudden pull causes him to lose his balance and fall forward.

"Oh Len!" I shriek as I grapple for his hand and pull him up. We stand in silence. Len's wide eyes unseeingly look at me.

"Rin..what's on your wrist?" Kaito asks, his voice lowering an octave. I glance down at my purple wrist before quickly hiding it under my many ruffles.

"It's nothing.." I grumble looking down.

"Did I..." Kaito falters..looking for the right word. Len pulls his hand away from mine. He whirls, turning on Kaito.

"Vous prétendez être en mesure de la protéger, et pourtant vous êtes celui qui porte préjudice!" he snarls at Kaito before lunging out with his fist. My eyes widen in terror and Len's fist collides with Kaito's lower jaw. Kaito reels back before slamming his fist against Len. I almost bite my tongue as I trip over my dress as I stumble towards Len.

"Assez! Enough! Stop!" I shriek as panic claws up my throat. I grab Len from behind, lacing my arms around his middle to grab his arms. Len freezes before relaxing. His head falls as his hair covers his eyes. Kaito reels back before raising his fist again.

"If you don't stop, I'll never forgive you!" I scream into Len's shoulder. Len lets his arms fall to his side.

"I apologize, amour." Len says softly. Tears of rage prick in my eyes as I glare at Kaito. He hesitates before letting his arms fall.

"Sorry." he huffs before rubbing his jaw and quickly walking away.

o3o

I dab at Len's cheek that was turning a deep purple with a handkerchief. I glance at Len's hand and groan at his bruised knuckles.

"Oh Len." I murmur under my breath as I pull the cloth away to look at the cut just under his eyes.

"Rin, I'll live, I'm okay." Len pleads with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"What are you smiling for?" I gasp. Len smirks at me before turning away slightly.

"Oh don't act like you can't hear me. I know you can." I snap as I narrow my eyes at him.

"Calm down." he chuckles.

"Tell me why you did that." I demand as I grab Len's chin and pull it towards me. I dab at the blood that was forming from the cut gently.

"I did it to protect you." he says softly, his voice drops dangerously low. "And he hurt you."

"I was doing fine. And it wasn't that bad." I sigh.

"I can't just let you protect me." he frowns. "You cried our when I just touched it. It's obviously bad." I let a small smile spread across my lips.

"I wasn't protecting you. I was defending you." I move Len's bangs slightly to the side. "I just don't like how everyone tries to use you...and talks down to you. Plus, it's only a bruise it'll heal." I clench my teeth in annoyance.

"You aren't a child and you aren't dumb." I hiss. "You're...the kindest person I've ever met." I whisper as I look away from him. Len grabs my hand and I turn back to him in surprise.

"Rin you are amazing." he breaths. I flush at the compliment.

"N-no." I stammer. Len reaches forward and I let my eyes fall closed as his hand gently sweeps across my face before he brushes his fingertips across my eyelids. I breath deeply as Len traces down my nose, he moves his hand to cup my face, brushing his thumb over my lips. I purse them slightly and open my eyes to look at Len. His face of one bliss...and dare I say...adoration? His foggy blue eyes stare past me as he gently trails his fingers along my skin. He moves his hand to trace my neck down to my collarbone before moving back up into my hair.

"You are so beautiful." he whispers as he works at the pins in my hair, letting them aimlessly fall onto the car seat.

"Thank you..." I breath as I bring my forehead to meet his.

"I don't think I have ever heard such a beautiful speech before. Your voice is so warm and comforting. You moved people to tears." he says quietly. I laugh softly.

"I think it was because I tried to drown in wine before the speech. It was probably the wine talking." I mumble sheepishly.

"No, it was all you." he says with a smile. The car stops abruptly and I pull away quickly. Len blinks in confusion before sighing softly. Gumi and Gumo rush towards the car. I gently grab Len's hand and help him toward my side of the car.

"Welcome home Master and Mistress Kagamine." Gumi says proudly as she opens the car door. Confusion flickers across Len's features before he relaxes. He probably forgot about Gumi and Gumo coming. I slide out of the car and help Len out. I lead him forward enough for Gumi to shut the car door.

"Thank you." I smile to them, happy to see Gumi and Gumo. Gumi bows and I lead Len into the house. I release his hand to open the door before turning back and helping Len through the door. I let the large wooden door close behind me. The click resounding through the large room. There's a flurry of footsteps and I am almost shoved to the side by a maid.

"Master?" the maid gasps. She licks a cloth and starts dabbing at his cut.

"I'm fine." he sighs waving her away flippantly.

"You should take care of it Len." I say as I narrow my gaze at him. He massages his temple and smiles slightly.

"I could hardly leave when we have-"

"Guests! How rude it was to make us wait!" Miku crows as she rounds the corner. My eyes widen as the maid bows lowly before scurrying away.

"M-Miku?" I stammer as her heals click against the floor loudly. She throws her arms around me and holds me close.

"I've missed you so much." she whispers before pulling away to look at Len. She sucks in a quick breath.

"Good lord what happened?" she gasps.

"Kaito and Len got into a little fight." I sigh. Miku's eyes widen as she takes me in.

"Oh! We are we standing around? Come, come now, Mikuo is waiting in the other room for us." she says as she loops her arm through mine and drags me towards a room I've never been in. I glance back at Len to find him trailing behind us with a small smile playing on his lips.

"They're finally here darling!" Miku boasts as she throws the door to the room open roughly. I stagger into the room as Miku releases my arm. She bounces over to the loveseat that Mikuo was sitting on, swirling a cup of wine in his hands.

"Good evening, Rin." he says with a fond smile.

"Good evening." I answer as Len walks into he room. I link my arm with his and led him to and open chair before sitting in the chair besides his.

"Thank you for coming." Len says as he leans back in the chair. Miku pours a tall glass of wine and leans over the table to hand it to Len. I make a motion and tap my hand. She blinks at me and taps the glass against Len's hand. Len's hand twists and takes the neck of the glass.

"Thank you Miku." he says softly. Miku raises her cup to her lips and tips it back, gulping down the wine.

"I'm two glasses ahead of you Frenchmen." she mumbles. Len's lips pull into a smirk.

"I'd slow down my dear." he teases as he brings the glass to his lips. I smile at their exchange.

"So tell me about this fight." Mikuo muses. I wince as Miku refills her glass.

"Kaito came up to me, and said I should leave Len to stay with him. I said no. He said I was being delusional with grief. Len stepped in and asked if that was a doctor diagnosis..Len edged him on some more before Kaito snapped and they started yelling.." I pull my dress away from my wrist to show Miku and Mikuo. "When I pulled Len away from Kaito's first punch he gripes these to tightly and I screamed. Len yelled at Kaito saying 'You say you can protect her and yet you're the one hurting her.' in French before punching him. Len hit Kaito's jaw and Kaito got well...Len's eye." I sigh at the recap. Miku glances at Len and winces before shaking her head before she gulps the wine down.

"So I heard that France is all about Romance." Miku says bluntly, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh dear, Miku no more wine for you." Mikuo chides as he pulls her wine glass away. She pouts at him before turning back to us.

"I mean.." I mumble glancing at Len, who closes his eyes and sips at his wine.

"Tell me Rin. How is he?" Miku coos.

"How is he?" I yelp as I turn back to her, my face flushing. She gives me a look.

"Oh don't lie to me, Rin!" she giggles leaning towards me.

"I...umm.." I stammer.

"Len! You've been there more recently then Rin. How is France?" she asks excitedly.

"It's nice. It always is this time of year." he answers easily.

"So. Is French the language of romance to? Or is that a lie?" she huffs. Mikuo rolls his eyes as he wraps an arm around his wife to keep her up.

"I guess you could say that." Len murmurs with a slight smile.

"Hm. I don't know. I'll have to be my own judge." Miku says haughtily. I bite back my smile as I look at Len. She was trying to get him to talk in French. She always had a thing for accents.

"I completely agree. I'd go there during the fall." he muses as he swirls his empty cup. Miku's smile falls. "What do you think, Rin?" Len asks, looking to me.

"I suppose so." I mumble. Makes a hand motion, her hands pressed together as if praying then pointing to Len. I glance at Mikuo and he shrugs at me. I gulp and look at Len. Leaning forward I grab the wine bottle and fill his cup.

"Won't you tell me about it...mon amour?" I ask as I finish filling his cup. His eyes widen slightly at my statement before sliding to make a devious look.

"Taking her side are we?" he muses as he takes another sip. I flush.

"It's hardly fair that you call me that and I can't call you that!" I huff. Len laughs.

"I never said I didn't like it..." Len says as he leans his head toward Miku before smiling widely. "mon amour. Et moi qui pensais que tu m'aimes assez pour me laisser jouer mon petit jeu. Peut-être que vous aimez mon français aussi? Si c'est ça, je vais devoir utiliser plus autour de vous." he murmurs as he leans towards me, a devious smirk playing on his lips. My face and ears burn as his cloudy blue eyes stare at me.

"I-n-no!" I stammer in embarrassment.

"Oh la la!" Miku giggles, clapping her hands as she fakes a French accent. "What'd he say?! You're turning bright red Rin dear!"

"He said-"

"I said that I was a little hurt that Rin didn't let me tease you. Hm...but it seems as though she enjoys my French as well. I said I'd have use it around her more." Len says as he flashes me a wide smile.

"Oh dear Rin. You've got your hands full with Len." she giggles. I flush as I look to Mikuo for help. He chuckles at me but refuses to help.

o3o

Miku sways dangerously, causing Mikuo to pick her up as if she were a child.

"I miss shu Rinn." she slurs. I sigh as I hold the door open.

"You had one to many glasses Miku." I chid. She puffs her cheeks out.

"Nno..." she complains.

"Goodnight Rin, we hope you feel better." Mikuo says as he turns with Miku.

"Thank you for coming." Len says calmly from beside me. I wait until they are safely packing into their car before shutting the door. The door clicks shut and I turn back to Len. He presses his fingers to his forehead.

"Are you okay?" I ask hesitantly.

"That...was one to many glasses of wine." he muses as he rubs his forehead. I gap at him.

"You...that was dumb." I laugh as Len wobbles slightly. "And here I thought we could handle drinking better then the English." I tease.

"I drank 3 more glasses, twice and much, twice as fast and I am way better off then her." he defends. I laugh at him as he smirks at me.

"How do you know?" I snicker.

"I'm assuming that the only glasses refilled were mine and her's...so I listened and counted. Mm...what's so funny mon amour? Do you want me to start using my French on you?" he teases. I roll my eyes at him, but smile anyway.

"I speak French just as well as you, you know."

"Oh I know.." he makes a noise in the back of his throat. "Your accent it like music to my ears."

"Alright, alright. That's enough from you." I giggle as I gently push his back. "Come on." Len freezes and I stop.

"Why don't you drink wine?" Len asks softly. I gulp.

"Poisoned wine killed my father.." I say quietly. Len relaxes heavily into my hands.

"I see...mm...when all you think about is love, you've had too much to drink.." he muses fondly. My eyes widen at his statement.

"When all you think about is love, you've had too much to drink. ..?" I ask softly.

"When all you think about is love, you've had too much to drink." Len says again, he pulls away from my hands and turns to me. "Are you alright Rin?" he asks. I slide away from Len as I stare at him. He blinks his foggy eyes at me, and for a second I see bright blues staring at me happily. The bright blue eyes are gone and I take a shakey breath.

"Where'd you hear that?" I whisper. Len's eyes widen as he opens his mouth before biting his lip.

"It's always said after a round of drinks." he muses, smiling. I shake my head.

"No, it's not. It's not." I say slowly, looking down at my hands before my head snaps to look at Len. I narrow my eyes at him.

"What's your family business?" I demand. Len holds his hands up to me.

"Rin calm down..." he says calmly.

"You lied to me. That's not something you say after drinks. There's something your aren't telling me vous la langue d'argent!" I snap. Len freezes before his eyes widen..his mouth falls open in shock. I cover my mouth quickly.

"I..." I start before frowning at his expression. He bows his head in embarrassment.

"Vous m'avez pris." he says as he raises his head to me, a guilty smile on his face. My eyes widen as I gasp at him.

_"You lied you to me. You're silver tongued." I cry as tears fill my eyes. Len's messy blonde hair falls in his eyes as he tries not to look at me. He sighs before raising his bright blue eyes to meet mine._

_"You caught me." he says with a guilty smile. I huff in annoyance as he offers me a hand, turning away from his offer. We'd been through his routine countless times. Len opens his mouth to say.._

"Please forgive me Rin." Len says gently.

"I..you..." I fall to the floor on my knees.

"Rin what's wrong?" Len asks desperately. Tears coat my eyes as I try to blink them away.

"That's something our fathers would say to our mothers after too many drinks." I whisper softly. Len blinks before falling to the floor in relief.

"I've missed you Rin." he says softly. I launch myself at him. My arms snaking around his neck to hug him. He captures my waist with one arm to keep my from falling off while the other props us up.

"You didn't need a description of how I looked." I sniffle into his shoulder.

"It would be odd if I mentioned your blue eyes without you saying anything." he reasons easily. Images of a large fire, screams, cries, father's casket and his funeral flash before my eyes.

"How could I forget?" I whisper softly.

"I can imagine that it was very hard on you." Len says gently. I pull away to look at Len's face.

"You were gone...we thought you were dead. Why didn't you come back to us? Why didn't you come back to me..?" my voice hitches. Len's eyebrows come together before he smiles sadly.

"Rin I was blind. And on top of that every one of our fathers papers had my name on them. I had to take care of the business." he says. I shake my head and move to bury my face in his shoulder.

"We could've worked on things together...me, you and...mother.." I say as tangle my hands in Len's messy hair. He relaxes and lets out a breath.

"I had to take care of things." he promises.

"I believe you..." I whisper. Len rubs my back and I play with his hair as time ticks away. Finally the large grandfather clock sounds the hour.

"Mm...okay, come on Rin." Len says softly. My eyes fly open and I pull away from Len tiredly. I hadn't even realized I fell asleep on him.

"Okay.." I answer sleepily as I move off of Len and stand. Len stretches before standing himself. We stand awkwardly.

"Do you remember what you promised me?" Len asked suddenly.

"To...not get into trouble?" I ask hopefully. Len clicks his tongue and shakes his head. He hesitantly takes a step forward and I take his out reached hand. He takes my hand and pulls me to him.

"We were standing like this, I was about to leave again." he says softly as he hugs me tightly. I blink...trying to remember.

"I...said that..." I blush and look away. "I would marry you when we were both old enough."

"Is that promise still true?" he whispers. My eyes widen as I pull away from Len to look at his face.

"Of course it's true! Why wouldn't I-" Len's hands trail up my waist quickly to my arms, up my shoulders to flutter across my face. He cups my face and brushes his thumbs across my lips. I barely have a second to breath before Len's lips gently crush into mine. His hand leaves my face to weave around my waist to pull me close. My eyes fall closed as I fold into Len's embrace. Too soon he pulls away slowly. My eyes peel open as I lick my lips. They tasted of wine and honey. Len's eyes stare through me for half a second. He releases me and smiles ruefully as he holds his head again.

"I really should go to sleep." he murmurs. I flush brightly as I grab Len's hand.

"If I was in my right mind I would smack you for kissing me while you are drunk." I huff as I lead Len towards the stairs.

"I'm not drunk mon amour. I know exactly what I am doing." he chuckles. I roll my eyes at his comment as we reach to top of the stairs, ready to part ways. I falter as Len makes a move to release my hand.

"Len...will you...stay with me?" I ask softly.

"You aren't thinking of sleeping with a man before you're married are you?" Len teases gently. I glance away and he squeezes my hand.

"If you need me you only need to say the word and I'll be there." he promises. I sigh and release Len's hand.

"Goodnight." I whisper.

"Goodnight, Rin." Len says softly as I walk away. I enter my room to find Luka turning my blankets down as patting my pillows. She smiles widely as she turns to me.

"How was your day with Miku?" she asks. I force a laugh.

"Interesting, she ended up getting drunk." I say as Luka quickly unties my back.

"Mm, and the funeral?" she asks.

"It was nice, a lot of people were there. Len and Kaito got into a fight." I sigh, Len's knuckles and cheek would look worsetomorrow.

"A fight!? Over you I'm assuming." Luka muses as she pulls my dress off.

"You'd assume correctly." I mumble as she holds up my nightgown. I throw my arms up and Luka easily pulls the gown down to my knees.

"Mm.. there you go. Are you ready for bed?" she asks. I nod and turn, walking out of my shoes and sliding into the large bed. Luka stands by the door and holds a hand over the lightswitch. I nod to her and she clicks it off before walking out and shutting the door behind her. I quickly nestle down into the blankets. My eyes stare widely into the dark, trying to see something..anything. I relax into my pillows and let my eyes grow heavy. A shadow twist and my eyes fly open as I watch the fuzzy shadow slink towards me. My eyes widen as fear claws at me. I throw my blankets over my head.

"Len!" I yelp as I clench my eyes shut. I'm welcomed by silence. I count three heartbeats before my door is opened. I peak out from under my blanket.

"Rin what's wrong?" Len whispers.

"I'm scared...I thought I saw something." I whisper in a quivering voice. "Will you sleep with me?" I beg.

"I...I can't Rin.." Len's voice breaks and I blink in confusion.

"Len it's okay...I know you won't do anything..." I plead. He chokes out a laugh.

"I know I won't either. I just can't Rin..I don't...sleep in...beds.." Len whispers hoarsely. Everything snaps together. The fire started at night while Len was in bed...he's afraid it'll happen again.

"Please." I whisper. There's weight against my mattress. I move over to  
the side and lift my blankets for Len.

"N-no." he says shakily as his hands trail over my sides, tucking the blanket in around me before laying down. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. His soft shudders shake my whole form.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I promise as I lean my head against his chest.

"And I won't let anything happen to you." he says softly. I struggle against my blankets. Breaking free I press my hand against Len's chest before letting it travel up his neck to his hair.

"Relax and trust me." I whisper as I pull my fingers through his hair. He stiffens before slowly relaxing.

"There.." I say as I relax. We lay like that for a while. Len struggling with a fitful sleep before completely relaxing and falling into a deep sleep. His grip around me loosened but still held me close. His breaths were slow and steady against the top of my head. With a tired smile I pull my stiff arm back inside my blankets. Len shifts, pressing his forehead into my hair. I let my eyes close as I relax into Len's warmth. My breathing slows and Len shifts again, nuzzling my hair. He sighs in his sleep.

"Mon ange."

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all you readers /gives look_

I WILL be updating everyday, so you won't be waiting long! c:

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 5-7 chapters..

(If at any point I'm not specific enough on what they are saying in french..please pm or ask! I'll try to clear it up for you!)

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02:_ Mmm...I decided to scrap that part... ^^' Yes that is new...I wanted more of Len trying to protect Rin.. c:

_WonderRin:_ I'm glad you liked it! x3 I try making the chapters pretty long..I know that I like longer chapters instead of like 800 worded ones.. Thanks for your review!

_Crystal_ Prower;  /lmao...haha Finished it...this story actually got an ending ^^ ;p thanks for all those yummy reviews

_Yullimurii:_ I'm glad you enjoyed the update...ohmygosh you noticed how their characters match /dies Hm...I COULD be nice and tell you if it's Kaito...but that would ruin all my fun... guess you'll just have to keep reading c;

_mad-cupcake:_ woah really? o3o then maybe you can edit it for me.. ^^' I'll go back and put the correct way in... And I wouldn't say Len was necessarily jealous.. ^^' I'd say upset..Kaito is pretty much saying he's trash and that Rin would be better with him instead of Len...right in front of Len... I'd be pretty upset too ^^'

_Treble and Bass:_ ohmygosh thank you /(/w/)/ was this soon enough update x3 I love love love your review! \

Thank you for reading~

Art-Attacks


	4. Chapter 4

Love is Blind

* * *

(**NOTE:** till you reach o3o this is all happening in France, and they are speaking French unless you see _this _then it's in English.)

Len was standing between our fathers. His messy blonde hair was lazily pulled into a small pony tall. He only came to their hips, but you could tell that he had grown a lot. He

sweeps his hands through his messy bangs, making them point at awkward angles.

"Rin, please be ladylike." my mother pleads as I glare down at my dress. It was pink. I absolutely despised the color. I turn my gaze back to Len to see him smiling at me. Father pats his head and says something to him. Len's eyes leave mine for half a second as he nods before walking away from them and towards me.

"Rin." he greets as he holds a hand out to me. I glare at his bright blue eyes and take his hand in a hard handshake.

"Len." I say lowly in greeting. I'd seen father shake hands roughly, I imitated his action as my fingers coil around Len's. Len rolls his eyes at me.

"If you are going to do it, do it right." he says as he pulls his hand away. My brows furrows in confusion, but I did do it right. He holds his hand out for a handshake and I take it tightly. He quickly twists my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"M'lady." he teases. I rip my hand away from his and growl as I launch myself at him. Grabbing at Len's messy hair.

"Rin!" my mother yelps as Len and I hit the ground.

"You jerk!" I yelp as Len blocks my punches easily before rolling and sitting on my stomach. I hit his side and he rolls his eyes at me as he sighs.

"Rin calm down." he orders. I glare at him as I continue to jab at his sides. Len looks at me challengingly before attacking me, twisting me onto my stomach and holding my arms back with a single hand. He pulls on my arms, making my back hurt dully. His knee digs into my back as he pinches at my sides.

"Len!" I yelp as tears spring from my eyes. Len moves off me. I hit the ground and turn to glare at him.

"I told you to calm down." he sighs. I push myself onto my knees and brush my dress off as my gaze never falters.

"Why glare at me when your so beautiful?" he asks with a small smile.

"You're just like Oliver." I snap as I stand. Len winces.

"I'm not like him at all. And he shouldn't be around here anyway." Len frowns as he stands. I look back to my mother who was now by fathers side talking quietly.

"Rin?" Len asks as he captures my gaze again with his bright blue eyes.

"He came to dance with me." I sniff indifferently. He frowns at me as he opens his mouth to talk.

"Well you're not here to play with me." I complain.

"I'm here now." Len says as he opens his arms out to emphasis his point. I glance back at my mother and Len's before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the entrance.

"This way.." I say excitedly.

"What are we doing?" Len asks as he easily keeps up with my fast pace. I ignore him and smile widely as I drag Len up two flights of stairs to a small door.

"Look what I found while you were away." I say proudly as I motion to the door. He crouches down and tries the handle.

"It's locked." he frowns as he traces the wood design on it. I smile deviously as I lift up my skirt and pull out the ring of keys that I hid in my ruffles.

"So that's why you were wearing a dress." Len muses as he takes the keys and looks them over before trying one.

"No. Mother said that since I'm 8 I have to wear dresses now." I grumble. Len opens the door with a soft click and shoves it open.

"Well I think the dress looks very nice on you." he compliments as he stands and walks through the small door into the pitch black room. I take a step forward.

"Wait!" he calls from a distance. I hesitate before walking in anyway, shutting the door behind me.

"I said wait." he sighs as he lights a candle.

"I don't have too listen to you." I say as I hold my hand out for a candle. Len looks me over.

"You know I should be the one to hold the candle." he says as he lifts it slightly.

"I'm 8 now. I can hold it." I frown as Len rolls his eyes at me and sits on the ground. I kneel as he sets the candle before us.

"What did I miss?" Len asks with a smile.

"Oliver comes over sometimes. I have a new maid, Luka. She's 16, and really pretty. Oh...and those boys down the road made fun of me as I went to church because I wore a dress mother got for me." I wince as wipe at threatening tears.

"Don't cry Rin. I'll go talk to them." Len offers.

"No. I want you to wrestle with them and shove their faces into the dirt." I sniff. Len laughs and pulls my hand away from my eyes.

"I promise I'll do that tomorrow." he vows. I rub at my eyes.

"You're getting taller." I comment as he smiles widely and straightens his back in pride.

"I have. At this rate you'll look like a child compared to me." he teases. I glare at him.

"Our fathers are getting closer to getting the company together. We only have one more person to talk to." Len says excitedly.

"And then you'll be gone all the time." I sigh miserably.

"But just think you'll be able to come with me." Len says happily.

"No I can't. I'm a girl." I frown as I bring my knees up and rest my chin on them.

"That'll be the first thing I change." Len declares. I laugh and smile at him.

"How will you do that?"

"I will just take you with me anyway." he says raising an eyebrow at me as he looks me over with his bright blue eyes. He takes me in, judging what to say next. Len slips into a story of his travels. Telling me of all the beautiful things he saw, including things that he thought I would like. I smile, gasp and nod as his story calls for.

"Len dear! We need to get going!" his mother calls too soon. He huffs out the candle and I feel my  
way towards the door and push it open. I rub my eyes at the bring light as I stand and Len follows after me.

"Oh! How about this, I learned a new language." he boasts.

"Teach me!" I gasp excitedly as we slowly walk back the way we came.

"Alright..._I._" he says.

"_Iii..a_?" I frown.

"No, it's _I._" he repeats.

"_I._" I say back, making a weird face.

"_Love._" he says. I scrunch my face.

"That's to hard." I complain.

"Try it. _La-v._" he says slowly.

"_Laaa...vee._" I stress.

"Okay, last one." he laughs. "_Len._"

"_Len._" I say easily.

"Now, put it all together."

"_I lav Len._" I say happily. Len laughs as we reach the top of the stairs.

"What did you have me say?" I ask.

"You just said you love me." he muses.

"What?!" I yelp.

"You said it."

"You made me!"

"Rin sweetie, hurry up." father calls. I huff as I race down the stairs and stop at my fathers side.

"Would you like some wine?" he asks as he holds the glass for me. I scrunch my face in distaste as Len stands next to his parents.

"No. It smells funny." I decline as father brings the cup to his lips and throws his head back.

"See you tonight." Len's parents say happily as they and Len walk out the front door. Len pauses to wave at me and I glare at him before looking away. The door shuts and mother and father muse my hair before walking up the stairs talking about the party. I'm left alone in the entrance. My small smile falls into a frown as Luka rushes in and leads me up the stairs to my room. Mother and father come in as soon as Luka tucks me in. They each give me a kiss on the forehead.

"We love you Rin." father says. I smile. Mothers hair was put up and she was wearing a deep red dress that looked beautiful on her. Father was wearing a black suit with his raven hair smoothed back.

"I love you too." I say softly as they pat down my blankets and walk out.

"We'll be home later, be a good girl." they say as they step out of my  
room. Luka smiles to me before clicking the lights off and shutting the door behind her.

I lay in the dark, mother and father still weren't home. My skin crawled, and I shiver. My stomach hurt and I sigh as I push my blankets back and walk to my window. Maybe Len was still up.. I muse to myself as I throw my curtains to the side. I heave my window open and poke my head out to look down the street to see Len's house. My eyes widen in horror. Smoke poured out of the windows and orange flames licked at the black night sky. I turn and sprint for my door, throwing it open as I launch for the stairs.

"Mother! Father! Luka!" I scream in tears as I run down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Rin?" Luka asks in confusion as she walks out of her room as I run past. I throw the front door open and stumble out into the street.

"Rin!" Luka calls as she runs after me. Blood coats my skinned knee and I stand just as the roof caves in on where Len's room is. I let out a blood curling scream as Luka scoops me up in her arms and holds me close.

"Shh. You are okay Rin." she soothes.

"Len." I sob, shoving roughly against her. Luka releases me and I stumble towards Len's house. Len's maids race onto the street. I scan them through blurry eyes. The third floor completely caves in. My breath hitches as I stare at Len's window that stood jaggedly against the night sky.

"LEN!" I scream hysterically. Luka grabs me and picks me up quickly before I can run forward. She carries me back into the house and sits me on the couch.

"We'll wait till your parents return." she says softly as she wraps a blanket around me.

Sunlight dances through the winds and I stare at the floor. Our front door is shoved open slightly, Luka jumps up to open it more. Mother stumbles in and turns to look at me. Her eyes were red and puffy as she drops to her knees before me.

"Oh Rin sweetie." she says in a tear choked voice as she picks me up in her arms. I lean my head on her shoulder as she sobs and cries.

"Your father...your father isn't coming home Rin." she sobs into my  
hair.

"Len." I whisper softly. Mother smooths my hair down and sniffs.

"I know sweetie." she coos as I stare at the wall. She lifts me up and orders something to Luka as she carries me out of the mansion, coving my head with the blanket as she sits me in the car before sliding in next to me. She pulls me onto her lap and rocks me as she rambles to herself under her breath.

"Hospital?" the driver finally says. Mother looks up before opening the door and carrying me out. She shifts my weight and takes me in. The smell of clean hits my nose and I make no move to turn my head.

"Your father wishes-wished for you to sing for him." she mutters into my hair as she pushes the door open. She sets me down on the chair and I turn to look at the bed. The outline of father was visible but other then that the whole room was white.

"What song?" I whisper emotionlessly.

"Amazing Grace was always his favorite." mother sobs. I take a deep breath as I let my eyes fall closed.

o3o

My eyes fly open, my breath coming in a quick gasp. I was clinging to one for the many pillows on my bed. Frowning, I sit up quickly, glancing around my room.

"Len?" I whisper. I'm answered in silence. With a deep breath I slide off my bed and tiptoe towards the bathroom. I knock on the door, sending it open. My eyes widen a blood splatters were on the tiles. My breath hitches and tears blur my vision. I turn on my heel.

"Len?!" I scream, desperate to find him. The floorboards groan as I race down the hallway. I pause at the top of the stairs, panting softly. A warm hand wraps around my waist roughly. My eyes widen as I yelp and turn.

"Ah ah ah...not yet." a voice whispers in my ear as a hand covers my eyes. My heart races as I am dragged backward. I count 35 steps before I am roughly thrown into a leather chair. My eyes meet Len and I visibly relax. I quickly glance over him to find him unharmed.

"Looks like your little toy came to play." the voice murmurs. I turn my head but a rough hand grabs my chin to hold my head in place. Len's jaw works in irritation as his eyes stare through me.

"Do you know what your lover did to me dear Rin?"

"N-no." I answer in a shakey voice.

"He stabbed me with a letter opener. I didn't know blind people could move so fast." the voice says. My heart races as I stare at Len. There were reddish marks that were slowly turning purple around his neck.

"Leave her alone, Oliver." Len orders lowly. I blink in confusion.

"Oh you never were much fun. But then again that's why Rin liked to play with me." the voice...Oliver, muses as his other hand trails down my side to my hip. I whimper as I shift away.

"Rin dear that's rude." Oliver tsks before releasing me and walking towards Len.

"It's a pity that you can't see." Oliver sighs as he points a gun at me as he leans against Len's chair. I stars at the gun with wide eyes. Oliver shoves Len's small side table at me. A single wine glass standing in the middle. Wine sloshes onto the table, leaving the cup half full.

"Go on. Drink. I'd say your last goodbyes though dearest Rin." Oliver says with a quirky smile. I stare at the wine glass before looking to Len. Tears rain down my cheeks.

"Just give him whatever he wants! Just let him have it!" I sob. His eyebrows knit together as he smiles sadly at me.

"This IS what he wants, amour." Len whispers. I glance at Oliver. His golden eye brightens as he smirks at me. He brushes his honey hair to the side to show a grotesque wound where his eyes should be. My breath comes in quickly before leaving just as fast.

"Rin! Rin, calm down. It'll be okay." Len promises, I take a shakey breath as Oliver barks a laugh. Len's lips were pulled into a devious smile.

"Trust me amour." he breaths. I bite my lip as I take a grip the steam of the wine glass tightly. The bitter smell of grapes and honey tickle my nose. Another smell makes me cringe as I look at Len one last time. Tears roll down my cheeks.

"I love you." I say just above a whisper as I bring the cup to my lips and throw my head back.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all you readers /gives look_

I WILL be updating everyday, so you won't be waiting long! c:

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 5-7 chapters..

(If at any point I'm not specific enough on what they are saying in french..please pm or ask! I'll try to clear it up for you!)

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02:_ Yes, yes and yes! ^^ everything is different from here on out...Mm..they actually did before at the end of the chapter..but yes, in the middle only Len slept and Rin kept watch.

_WonderRin:_ Thank you! French is very sweet.. c:

_Peachy Crisis-07:_ Yes, I thought it would be a cute touch to add. x3

_Yullimurii:_ Yes, they both need eachother. c: Yes, I've read a few stories where Rin is blind and she totally just goes for it and kisses Len and its like...? She'd hit him..? You are right about childhood friends.. x3 they always were..even in the original. Hence why Len is so..caring..and protective...but only when Rin needs it..he knows that she is strong and doesn't need someone to tell her what to do. He has never once forced her to do anything..and he won't. I absolutely love how you analyzed Kaito, Rin and Len's relationships, like wow. And you are going to love what I throw at you next.. c; ohmygosh you even looked for their quirks /(/w/)/ someone noticed my hard work. thank you for your wonderful review.

_meep:_ Not really o3o I don't think so...here's your update. :3

_Treble and Bass:_ Oh my gosh, thank you so so much x3 I'm so glad you like it!

Thank you for reading~

Art-Attacks


	5. Chapter 5

Love is Blind

* * *

There's the sound of glass shattering and I cringe as I dig my nails into the armrest of my chair. I start tapping my foot to count the seconds. Oliver shifts and the floor creaks beneath him.

"Disappointing. I was hoping she would gasp or atleast cry out to you." Oliver tsks. I force myself to relax. I pray to my lucky stars that Rin's mothers hard work finally paid off. Those lucky stars owed me.

"Just because you killed Rin doesn't fix you're life. OUR business will still flourish even if we aren't around to see it. And your family won't come back either. They are _dead._" I snap. There's a click and metal is pressed against my ear.

"That's rather rude don't you think? If you're going to kill me you should finish where you started, with my eyes." I muse as Oliver's teeth grind in rage.

"You always liked to talk didn't you?" Oliver hisses.

"You're just upset because me, my father and Rin's father were going to pull all the small businesses your family controlled out from underneath you. To bad I'm still here to finish their work." I sigh sarcastically.

"If only Rin was given to me, I could have shown her something truly amazing." Oliver muses. "With our businesses together, we would've been unstoppable. Too bad she chose you." he sighs. He steps away from me and towards Rin. My heart skips a beat in panic.

"Don't you dare touch her." I snarl lowly. Oliver clicks his tongue.

"Alright, alright. She's yours till you die. Got it. I won't make you wait long to join her then."

"I'm sure even in death she'll wait for ME." I muse.

"Shut up!" Oliver snarls as he shoves the gun to my forehead roughly.

"It's so unlike you to use a gun. Here I thought you favored fire and poison." I sigh.

"I like to spice things up." Oliver muses. I cock my head away from the gun.

"Hm..please don't tell me you poisoned my staff. I liked them." I say with a frown.

"Oh don't worry. It was only a minor poison. They'll wake before the fire crashes in around you and your little lover. You know how I don't like to hurt the innocent." Oliver drawls. I roll my eyes. Twisted logic considering Rin wasn't allowed to help with the her part of the business for that very reason. So she would stay innocent. I stop tapping. It's been 5 minutes. I close my eyes, visualizing the room. Rin was sitting in the chair before me, 7 steps away. Oliver pushed the table towards her. My mental map blurs the area in front of Rin out. That area was off limits. Oliver set the wine bottle beside me on the floor to my left. From the sound, it was closer to my chair then farther away. Oliver was on my right. He was my height. His voice would hit me in the face when we talked. I smirk as I bring my foot down.

"Set. and match." I mutter. Rin gasps loudly, I lean to my left quickly and make large arch. My hand hits the wine bottle and I grab it's neck before quickly swinging it to my right. It crashes down halfway through my arch and the glass shatters. Wine splashes against me. Oliver staggers and I listen for his foot steps. He takes a couple steps to the side. My heartraces as I take a gamble. I spin and grab my large chair before thrusting it towards where I guessed Oliver was. The area before my fireplace then blurs out in my map. There's a gun shot and my ears ring loudly. The smell of gunpowder over powers my sense of smell, canceling out Oliver's musky smell and Rin's sweet perfume. My mental image of the room was now destroyed, many places were blacked out and faded, marked as being off limits or dangerous. I clench my teeth and rush to Rin's chair. My hands trail over her shoulders till I find her arms. With a deep breath I quickly pull her up. She was a dead weight on me. I didn't have time to worry about Oliver. I couldn't see where he was...but I knew he hit the ground. I couldn't just wait for him to start shooting at me.

"Please please..." I pray as I hoist her over my shoulder. I take a step forward, crying out as glass buries into my foot. "Dammit." I curse as I push past the pain and launch out of the room.

"L-n..." Rin slurs.

"Shh..sh...you'll be okay amour." I promise. There's a gun shot and I stagger into the wall. My shoulder hits the plaster roughly to protect Rin from my falter. I cling to Rin as my head whips to the side, trying to hear footsteps desperately.

"I knew that idiot wouldn't make it." my mind reels as I protectively pull Rin down so she's cradled in my arms. The ringing fades and strong footsteps are heard to my left.

"Mikuo." I hiss lowly, as I take a step away from my left. Rin's soft, slow breath tickles my neck and I relax. Thank you, thank you for building up Rin's tolerance to poison. I pray to Rin's mom. Mikuo's footsteps grow closer. I was trapped. I narrow my blind eyes at where Mikuo should be. Smoke fills my nose and I cringe. I'm sorry Oliver..if you hadn't been trying to kill me or Rin..

"Len. I'm glad to see you again." Mikuo says. I force a smile.

"Let me guess, you want more wine?" I ask.

"No. I can't say I do. I'd rather have something of yours." he says lowly. There's a gun click and I tighten my grip on Rin. Smoke clouds my sense of smell and makes my eyes water. Sadly, everything I kept here was flammable and would easily light. There's a gun shot and my heart stops as I freeze.

"Rin!" I whirl towards the voice, Mikuo hits the floor roughly. Strong, authoritative steps come towards me.

"Kaito?" I ask in shock.

"You! You son of a-"

"Call me names later. Rin needs to be treated now. By-" I bite my tongue. "a doctor." An arm brushes my stomach and Rin's grip on me tightens on my shirt.

"Len.." she whispers. My heartbreaks as I give her a breath taking smile.

"I'm here amour, you are sick. Kaito needs to treat you." I whisper to her.

"No...out..house..." she chokes. I sigh and pull her away from Kaito.

"She won't go with you unless we are both out of here." I say as I clench my teeth. I don't know what Mikuo or Oliver did to my house. I begrudgingly reach out to Kaito.

"This...won't happen again." I huff as Rin coughs. Kaito grabs my arm and leads me out of my house, around areas before continuing on. He doesn't say a word and I refuse to start anything. My blood crawls at having to trust him. I smile ruefully, if it weren't for the fact that I was holding his beloved Rin, he'd probably walk me into my death. Kaito shoves roughly and I smell fresh air. I step through the open door, before darting forward, ignoring that fact that I don't know where I am. I fold into the ground as I set Rin down gently.

"We're both out. Come now...let Kaito look at you." I plead as I pull at her tangled fingers. She coughs roughly and Kaito falls roughly next to me.

"What was she given?" he demands. Rin cringes to my hand desperately.

"Just give her some regular cold medicine." I say as I gently trial my thumb over Rin's hand.

"What was the poision?" Kaito asks again. I growl in frustration.

"I don't hear you doing anything." I snap. Kaito pulls something out of his coat and I relax. That got him to do something. It was a good thing Kaito was here- I frown.

"Why _ARE_ you here?" I ask suspiciously.

"I saw smoke coming from your house..and either Rin was cooking or she was in trouble." Kaito says softly. I ignore the fact that he didn't care much for my safety.

"Well...thank you." I grumble.

"Since I shot Miku's husband...I think I deserve an explanation." Kaito says. I sigh as I hear the sounds of my maids rushing out.

"Rin and I have known each other since we were children. Our fathers started up a business together. They were going to pull a risky move and try to pull smaller companies out from under a bigger one...that was owned by Mikuo's and Oliver's fathers. It was dark, dirty work. If Rin had been engaged to Oliver...I'm sure their company would have been even better.. Anyway, to make sure that our company stealing didn't happen...I'm guessing Oliver's father killed my parents and also burnt my house down trying to kill me. Rin's father was killed and her mother brought her here, away from everything. I had to stay and France and keep our company a float. Rin came here and lived life as if I were dead. She forgot about me...and everything was sound. In the end, Rin is mine." I say pointedly as I shoot, where I hope Kaito is sitting, a glare. "And I hold her half of the company. So it was only time till I came back for her."

"Why were Oliver and Mikuo here?" Kaito asks.

"To kill us, in hopes that our company would disappear." I sigh. "I thought since Mikuo came here and was married he officially left Oliver.."

"I see.." Kaito says stiffly. I wince.

"You're right..." I muse as I smooth my bangs back, only to have them fall back in my face.

"I tend to be." Kaito mumbles.

"Let's not get cocky." I sniff. "Rin would be safer with you...you could easily protect her better then I could. I'm blind for gods sake. But Rin...she's a fool..." I chuckle. "One reason or another, she'll come back to me...no matter how much danger she's put in.."

"Then why don't you leave?" Kaito asks. I smirk.

"That'd make things easier for you wouldn't it? No, Rin needs me for the business. While she can hold her own, without my figure to hide behind, this business would eat her alive. And I, much to your regret, will not give you my part of the business." I sigh.

"Why would Rin want the business?" Kaito snaps.

"That's a good question." I muse as I click my tongue. "She's always wanted to have a part of it...she wasn't the type to give up either.." Rin's grip tightens and I lean forward.

"How are you amour?" I ask softly.

"Slee...py..." she mumbles. I smile softly at her as I trail my hand gently up her side. Her dress catches on my fingers and I easily pull them away. My fingers flutter up to her shoulders before trailing up her neck to cup her face. I let my eyes fall closed as I imagine what Rin's face looks like beneath my fingers. Slowly, I lean towards her pressing my chin to my thumb as I kiss her cheek gently.

"You can sleep now mon ange, you're safe, no one will harm you now." I promise, my lips tickling her cheek as I talk. Fingers tangle in my hair before smoothing it out. I relax as Rin's hand falls away.

"Je t'aime." I whisper before pulling away. Rin's hand grips mine tightly. I blink in shock before smiling sadly.

"You...only say that when you're going...to leave..." Rin slurs tiredly. I clench my teeth. I had always been good at goodbyes. I had to be, I was always leaving Rin behind. Sadly, Rin wasn't good at accepting them. I ignore her and turn to where Kaito should be.

"Kaito...I have to return to France. Heaven knows what Oliver and Mikuo have done to the business. I am entrusting _MY_ Rin in you your care." I tell him seriously.

"I-"

"Don't even think of doing anything to her. Her parents entrusted her to me, and if you try and take her. You will be betraying their wishes and Rin's. You'd be stealing from me...and I don't like thieves." I hiss lowly as I narrow my eyes dangerously at him. Kaito clears his throat. I easily pull my hand away from Rin's and stand.

"On top of that...16 is far to young for her to be married.." I muse as I snap my fingers. I hear the sounds of Gumi and Gumo rushing towards me. Soft, gently footsteps brush past my and I place them as being Luka's.

"Oh, Rin.." she breaths as she most likely beside her mistress.

"Master!" Gumo and Gumi say together.

"Bring the car, we're going home." I order.

"Are you really going to leave her?!" Kaito snarls at my back. I rub at the bruise he gave me.

"Yes.." I say softly.

"She is hopelessly devoted to you! She loves you and you're just going to leave her?!" Kaito snaps. My eyes burn as I whirl back towards him.

"You think I don't know that?! I know she loves me, and I love her. _She is the most precious thing to me_. You adore her because of the way she lights up when she's excited, how her eyes brighten at listening to something new. How she gets this little crease between her eyes when she pouts. How she will stand up for what she believes in. _I know._ I may be selfish, forcing her to let me go. But do you want me to take her back to France where her life will be in danger!?" I sneer at him.

"I..I'm not fit to protect her there...she's better off staying here without me.." my voice cracks.

"You'll break her heart.." Kaito says softly, I clench my teeth.

"There's nothing else I can do...I will always come back for her." I say quietly.

"Tsk. If you're going to go, get going before Rin wakes up again and starts crying." Kaito hisses. I turn on my heel, Gumi laces her arm through mine and leads me to the car. I fumble with the door handle before wrenching it open and climbing in. Gumi slams the door behind me before sliding into the passenger seat.

"Ready Master?" Gumo asks.

"Yes...please...drive...before I change my mind." I croak as I let my eyes fall closed. I lean my head forward, letting my bangs cover my eyes. Rin would wake up, and I would be gone, yet again. She'd cry...but eventually she'd get over me. I'd come back and she'd be mad at me for leaving..I'll compliment her and tease her till she forgot how mad she was. That's what would always happen when we were younger. Now...I doubt that's how it will happen when I get to see her again.

"You're doing the right thing master Len." Gumi says softly. I force a smile for my childhood maid.

"I know..I've never been good at the part after goodbye." I whisper softly as I clench my teeth. Kaito would protect her and keep her safe...this time she wouldn't forget me. He would try his hardest to win her over. But he won't be able to. While I am completely under Rin's spell, she's wrapped my finger. We are both at a mute point. Both smitten by each other. I smile at the thought. I would do anything to keep her safe, and Rin would do anything to make me happy. My smile falls slightly. Of course I'd do anything for her...she was mon amour. I click my tongue as I feel my eyelids flutter. My eyes water and my jaw tenses as I blink away the burning sensation.

"Rin, I love you.." I whisper softly

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all you readers /gives look_

I WILL be updating everyday, so you won't be waiting long! c:

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 5-7 chapters..

(If at any point I'm not specific enough on what they are saying in french..please pm or ask! I'll try to clear it up for you!)

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02:_ Yes he is! He's about 18 and Rin is 16. She did save herself! His wine was poisoned before the party. Mm..the party wasn't at Len's house actually..it was a business party at someone else's house..Len was left home because it was a more adult oriented party. ^^

_WonderRin:_ haha..don't worry..I'll put up atleast two more chapters.. c;

_Crystal Prower:_ haha, I hope you reading chapter 4 for before 3 didn't ruin anything too bad for you..

_Yullimurii:_ woah. alright..here we go.. (I am actually rather interested to see what you think of the characters now..and how you dissect this chapter..) I'm glad I could make you're day a little better just by updating. You are defiantly right about the Kaito/Oliver compassion I wanted to show that yes..Kaito might hurt Rin...but not nearly as bad as others would... Oh yes, Len means a lot to her...they have quite the past that I don't really get into much..I regrettably couldn't go into it too much because it would derail the story. Haha yea...I actually type to whole thing on my phone and then edit a bit on my computer before posting. ^^' I couldn't really respond to much else in your review because I'm pretty sure this chapter explained a few things.. Like always..I am delighted to read your reviews x3

_meep:_ because I love cliff hangers /laughs evilly

_Treble and Bass:_ He's not 12 here.. x3 he's the same age as Len...so he's an adult..

Thank you for reading~

Art-Attacks


	6. Chapter 6

Love is Blind

* * *

I sprawl lazily on the couch before the fireplace. Kaito glances up from his medical book and eyes me.

"That's not very ladylike dear." Kaito sighs. I groan as I pout at him. His deep blue eyes meet mine. He closes his book, and stands.

"Come on, sit up." he motions as he glances at our Christmas tree in thought before pulling a large red box out. My eyes widen before a smile curls onto my lips.

"Is that mine?" I gasp. Kaito rolls his eyes and hands it to me. It felt feather light.

"Miku! Rin's going to open that gift!" Kaito yells as he takes a step back. There's the sound of a chair scrapping before the sound of Miku's footsteps coming down stairs. My smile falters slightly. If only Mikuo hadn't gotten stuck in the fire trying to save my maids...then he would still be here and Miku would be a little more cheerful. Like she use to be.

"You're going to love it." Miku says as she steps off the last step and stands beside Kaito. I bite my lip in excitement as I look over the rather large box.

"Go on." Kaito encourages as he glances at Miku. I rip the smooth paper off, exposing a regular box. the tops of the box pop up and I open them. The box slides between me legs and I lean forward to look into the box. I blink in confusion at a simple piece of paper. I reach inside the box and pull out the piece of paper. Turning it over I scan through it before gasping.

"H-how?!" I yelp. Kaito smiles widely.

"I have my ways." he muses. I glance to Miku who makes a hand motion to read it.

"I check the mail everyday." I pout as I gaze back at the letter, my eyes trail down to the bottom corner. An elegant signature that never changed and never matched the writing. I bite my lip to hold back my excitement as I shift into the couch. Before reading the French letter, ready to translate aloud for Miku and Kaito. With a deep breath...I start.

"Dearest Rin, I am pleased to hear that you are doing so well. Yes, everything is going smoothly with our business, you need not worry. You would love France right now, everything lit up and shining. Truly a stunning sight, at least that's what Gumi says. If you are reading this, my plan to return before Christmas didn't go as planned. And because of that I am truly sorry. I know it has been almost two years since we have seen each other. I know that we have been through some difficult times-" A smooth, freezing cold hand cover my eyes. My back straightens as I let out a gasp.

"Those were all my fault, and I apologize for causing you harm. But you know I love you, and cannot bear to be with out you. I pray, that when we meet, you will forgive me and come back to me, mom ange." a warm honeyed voice breath in my ear. My eyes widen as I pull away from the hand to look behind me. Len stood behind me, with Luka slightly behind him. His messy blonde hair fell in his milky blue eyes as he stared through me. My arms shake as tears flood my eyes.

"Len?!" I yelp as I step on the couch and throw myself into him. My arms wrap around his neck.

"Merry Christmas Rin." he says softly as he pulls me close, wrapping his arms around me as he steps back, pulling me over the couch. I comb my fingers through his hair before pulling away and gently touching his face.

"You're really here.." I sniff. His eyes widen before he smiles at me.

"Don't cry amour... I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner.." he says as he pulls me close to him, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"Y-you're here...I missed you so much.." I whisper into his shoulder. We stand like that for what I wished was forever. I blink before whirling away from Len and to glare at Kaito.

"You! You are so cruel! You could've told me!" I yelp.

"I couldn't, Len made me swear not to tell you." Kaito says holding his hands up defensively. I turn back to Len who smiles guiltily as he muses his bangs.

"I wanted to surprise you..." he says. I turn between Kaito and Len before hugging Len again.

"I'm just glad you're here." I mutter.

"I tried to write as much as I could amour..." Len starts, I put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Oh hush, you tired the best you could." I say brightly.

"She saved all your letters." Miku throws in. I flesh brightly.

"Miku!" I yelp.

"It's okay Rin..." Len laughs before blinking. "Oh..I have something for you." he says as he pulls at his coat. I watch him curiously. He pulls our a key and holds it up for me. I take it from him and run over it with my fingers.

"What's this?" I ask. Len produces a letter and holds it out to me. He smiles widely.

"Go on, look." he says excitedly. I open the letter and scan it over.

"O-oh my." I gasp as my eyes widen.

"What is it?" Kaito asks.

"This is our contract. It entitles that Rin, is indeed, a business owner. She now has our business at her complete disposal." Len says with a smile. I blink at the key before letting a small smile pull onto her lips. What our fathers worked so hard for was now ours.

"Thank you Len...it means a lot.." I say softly.

"I promised you that you would be able to travel with me when we were in charge didn't I?" he muses. I turn back to look at Kaito and Miku. Kaito gives me a small smile as Miku gives me a heartbreaking smile. Her smile almost moves me to tears as I grab Len's hand.

"If you let anything happen to her Len, I will personal kill you." Kaito vows. Len purses his lips before closing his eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to Rin." Len promises. I shift at the silence. Before Len blinks repeatedly before turning towards her.

"Miku, I have something for you." Len says with a small smile. Miku glances at me in confusion before looking to Kaito who just shrugs. Len clears this throat.

"Mikuo and I were...childhood friends of sorts. We tended business meetings with our fathers. That aside.." Len says as he fidgets before producing a large envelope from inside his coat. "This...is for you." he says softly. Miku's eyes widen as she darts forward and grabs the envelope from him. She pulls the seal off before pulling out a large amount of papers. Her eyes scan over then before filling with tears.

"They're in French...I didn't...even know he was French.." Miku sniffs.

"I'd read them for you...but.." Len shifts uncomfortably. I hold my hand out to Miku and she hesitantly hands over the papers. I take a deep breath before turning to look at the papers.

"My dearest Miku, If you are reading this..or perhaps a translator is...since you cannot speak French. My darling, I am truly sorry that I can not be here now with you. There is no need to cry...your face always gets puffy and red.." Miku chokes out a laugh and I glance at her.

"He...he didn't deal well with tears.." she says lamely. I continue on.

"I know that I am in a better place-" Len muffles a snort with a cough. "I didn't come here with much, but you took very good care of me. I lied to you saying that I don't have anything to my name. Multiple businesses are under my family name. They are small however but, that is all I have left to give you. I wish you the best of luck with them. And please..don't go to any business parties.." Len actually laughs.

"Sorry...there's a lot of drinking at those parties..." he chuckles softly and Miku huffs.

"With deepest regret and love, Mikuo Hatsune." I finish before combing through all the other papers.

"And these...look like business contracts and agreements." I muse.

"They're what?" Len asks lowly before turning to Miku.

"I don't think you should take these businesses Miku..." he says gently. "Most of them are failing..and you have no one to help you..."

"I am not giving them up! They are from my husband...and I will not just let them go.." she says softly. I meet her dark green gaze and offer her a small smile.

"Besides. I had Kaito." she says highly. I blink in confusion. Kaito's eyes widen slightly before he smiles in embarrassment.

"I don't know much about businesses Miku." he offers.

"We could turn them into doctor offices!" Miku declares.

"Oh?" Len asks in shock. Kaito's eyes widen.

"I...my own office?" he asks.

"Oh course!" Miku says excitedly. "We could be business partners."

"It's not that easy-" I turn to Len and shush him. He muses his hair and sighs before smiling at me.

"This is the happiest Miku has been in years." I whisper to him. "Don't ruin it in Christmas."

"Okay, okay.." he says softly.

"Besides...no work on the holidays...so just. Turn off that little business owner in there." I muse as I put a finger on his forehead. He blinks at me before smirking.

"Okay, I get it, I get it." he chuckles. I pull my hand away as I glance at Kaito and Miku talk excitedly.

"I want to show you something." I whisper excitedly as I grab Len's hand and pull him after me.

"Show me what?" he asks perplexed, his eyebrows coming together in confusion. I stop at the stairs and turn backwards, taking the first two steps before holding Len's hand tightly.

"First step. 5 inches high, 6 inches wide." I coach as Len hesitantly takes a step. I take another step back as he takes one forward.

"Another." I say excitedly. He continues forward and I gently lead him up all 25 steps.

"We're upstairs now." I tell him.

"Why are we upstairs?" he asks. I pull him down the hallway.

"We're here."

"We're where?" he asks in confusion. I smile widely as I push the door open and walk in. I release his hand leaving him at the door.

"I've been practicing." I say brightly.

"Practicing?" he asks as he presses his hand against the wall and walks forward slowly. I take a deep breath and turn to look out the glass doors.

"The glass is cold, ice hangs an clings in the corners of each pane. The centers are fogged up. Outside is a balcony covered in snow, like little white frozen petals. Beyond that is the town. The sky seems to never end, dark gray clouds cover the sky, threatening more snow. The city line touches the sky. Dark buildings with little lights twinkling from the windows. The city is lit brightly with lights, dying everything in yellow hues-" A hesitant hand touches my hip before quickly moving up to my waist.

"It sounds lovely amour." Len says with a smile.

"It really is breathtaking." I whisper softly. Len pushes on my hip, turning me to face him. He purses his lips in thought before crouching down slightly.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I stare evenly into his foggy blue eyes. Len blinks before straightening and smiling.

"You've grown." he muses.

"What?! How could you tell?!" I yelp. Len laughs at me as his hand trails up my hip to my arm and up to my shoulders.

"I listen...for your voice.. Right now, you are talking to.." he touches the bottom of his chin. "right here." He presses down on my shoulder and I hunch down.

"You use to talk to right...here." he says, touching his collar bone. I flush in embarrassment.

"It's not my fault you are so tall." I pout looking away. Len laughs as his hand travel up my neck to cup my face.

"Let's see..." he muses as his fingers flutter over my face. I suck my cheeks in and bite my cheeks. "Looks like you still have a nose...and eyes and either you magically grew insane cheek bones or.." he gently presses on my cheeks.

"Your biting them..nice try." he smirks at me, I make a tsk sound as I remove my teeth.

"There we go..mm..and lips...you still have those." he says as he combs his fingers through my hair. "You're hair is longer." he blinks. I flush brightly as I glance away from his face as I grab his hand from my hair and move it to my upper back.

"Guess what else is different?" I ask softly. Len blinks at me in confusion before trailing his hand down my spin. His other hand hesitantly touches my side before moving his hands down. They grace over my hips, he blinks before pulling his hands away. He takes a steps back before pushing his bangs back in embarrassment.

"Um.." he falters. I giggle at his flustered expression.

"I've come to look like someone that would make a pretty good wife." I whisper softly as I glance at Len's face. His eyes widen in shock as he turns towards me.

"Rin-"

"I mean..I know you've been away for a while...but I...can't travel alone with an unmarried man. That's just...extremely-" Len steps forward and snakes his arms around me, pulling me close.

"Shush. You...always amaze me." Len laughs into my hair. "I am shocked that your parents didn't want someone as straightforward as you to help me run the business." I blink into his shoulder.

"You're doing this backwards." Len tsks.

"Wha-"

"Rin.." Len pulls away from me.

"I know I'm broken. I will never be able to look at you, or see you. But I know, from what I can feel, that you are the most beautiful and caring person I have ever meet. I love you with all my heart, mon amour. I want to spend everyday by your side. I promise you that no one will ever work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. We will have our hardships, but together we overcome anything. You deserve the very best, someone who will back you up without limits, let you grow without borders, and love you without end." Len whispers, he slips down onto one knee unsteadily before looks up.

"Rin, will you grace me the pleasure of being able to stay by your side and love you always?" he asks. My eyes water as I look down at him. He blinks before faltering.

"I um...don't have a ring because..I can't exactly see them to find the right one.." he stammers in embarrassment.

"Oh shut up and let me kiss you." I laugh as I fall to my knees and cup his face with my hands as I gently press my lips to his. Len's arms wrap around my waist and pulls me closer. My hands slide up his jaw to tangle in his hair as my mind goes blank. I pull away slowly, a smile playing on my lips.

"I would love to be yours." I laugh as Len lets a breathtaking smile take over his face.

"I'm never letting you go now." Len muses as he holds me close. I nuzzle his neck and sigh.

"I never wanted you to."

_The End_

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all you readers /gives look_

sorry..I would've updated yesterday...but somethings came up..and I was unable to..

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 5-7 chapters..

(If at any point I'm not specific enough on what they are saying in french..please pm or ask! I'll try to clear it up for you!)

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02:_ Yes, Len's point of view...difficult to write in because well...he can't see. Nope...Oliver's father killed them. Nah, I like Luka far to much to make her evil again. xp anyway..all your questions were pretty much answered in this chapter.

_Crystal Prower:_ I also love plot twists x3 woah, you must have really good hearing then :O Sorry I missed yesterday ^^'

_Yullimurii:_ c; got you~ Mmhm..he was completely jealous of Len. u3u Yea, he got the short end of the stick in this story..but he defiantly was a tragic villain, had things been different in their past..Len and him probably would have been friends. Hmm..and you still can't quite tell what Mikuo is up to here either... c; did he lover her...or no? I can't say anything because the character has died..and no other character would know his motive..so it's up to you beautiful readers. Yes, I tried to emphasis on how Len's thought process works..Rin always talking about his calculating look.. I don't know if I described it quite right. o3o Len walks around his home as if her can see...because he mentally mapped it out. Imagine a rough image of what your room looks like..Len mentally tires to make that (remember he doesn't own much.) But what he does own, he has felt and knows how big they are.. (you stand behind a chair and it comes to your chest) he pieces those things together to make an image. Now, when when Len was trying to think of an escape..he mentally blurred out the area directly in front of Rin because he heard the table slide towards her. Now think back to that image of your room...now imagine there is something on your floor directly in your path. Now imagine that area being blacked out. That's what Len did...when something changed in his image of the room...he would blur out the obstacle so he could get around it. (ohmygosh, sorry I just wanted to emphasis on how Len's mind works.) Oh yea! The poison..I didn't go into much detail on this...but...Rin's mom has been feeding her small amounts of poison to make her almost immune to it..so it wouldn't kill her. ^^'

_meep:_ did I mention I love cliffhangers c;

_Treble and Bass:_ This fuffy enough? : 3

**_QUESTION TIME~_**

_1.)_ Now, should I leave this story as it is...or would you guys like a bonus chapter to see into the future...? Such as their wedding...?

If you don't want another chapter...then this is the end. ^^ The story is over.

_2.) _What story should I re-write next...Under a Golden Moon, or For a Lifetime?

_3.)_ What do you guys think of this story? :3

**Thank you for reading~**

Art-Attacks

Review because it's all over? c:


	7. Chapter 7

Love is Blind

* * *

_I rock back on my heels as Len walks the perimeter of the church slowly with his hand traveling along the wall._

_"You don't have to be here. I know it's boring." Len muses to me. I huff._

_"Well, it is boring. But it's funny to watch." I say looking up at the stained glass windows._

_"Funny?" Len asks in confusion._

_"Okay, more like cute." I laugh softly as I bring my eyes to look at Len. His navy blue coat swirls around his legs as he moves. He sighs._

_"Oh yes, this is definitely what I imagine when I think of something cute." he mumbles to the wall. I puff my cheeks out at him even if he can't see. He pulls away from the wall and slowly walks backwards. He stops and puts his arm out and grabs the pew. He relaxes before walking along the length of the pew. I watch him and I bite my lip as I sit in the pew I was next to._

_"Len, are you sure you don't want help?" I ask._

_"I'm sure. I need to do this amour...if you help you'll just distract me." he says as he flashes me a smile. I roll my eyes at him._

_"Aren't I distracting you now?" I mumble under my breath._

_"Not really." he answers._

_"Your hearing I scares me." I pout. Len laughs but other then that ignores me, walking across the aisle slowly before touching the other pew. I bite my lip in thought._

_"Hey Len?" I ask._

_"Yes?" he answers absentmindedly._

_"I have an idea." I say as I watch him._

_"And that is?" he asks as he stops._

_"I..um..my idea..you know how when the bride comes out, she has a veil over her face?" I say as I glance at my folded hands._

_"I know how weddings work." Len muses. I flush, taking a quick breath before continuing quickly._

_"My idea is to wear a blindfold under my veil. So that I can't see. A lot of people here think I'm just agreeing to this marriage for the money.. And I want to show that we are on equal ground." I stop and wait. Slowly I glance up to look at Len. He was making his way back toward me._

_"Where are you?" he asks. I blink in confusion as I stand quickly and step out of the pew. Len's hands easily find mine._

_"So. Let me get this right." he says as he holds my hands with his. "You want to wear a veil, and a blindfold. I'll take the veil off." Len pulls his hands away and pretends as is he's lifting a veil from my face._

_"Yes.." I say as he takes my hands again._

_"And then you'll be blindfolded. I'll lean close as say.." Len leans forward and stops just before my forehead. "You look beautiful. Then we will do what the pastor says. And then we will say our vows I'll say-" Len breaks off before smirking deviously at me. "Kidding, I'm not tell you."_

_"That was mean." I huff._

_"I know." he laughs. "I'll say my vows to you and then.." he moves his hands to my face then to my hair._

_"I take your blindfold off?" he asks._

_"Yes." I say. He frowns._

_"Now why do you want to do that?" he asks. I take a deep breath as Len moves his hands from my hair._

_"Well...you don't get to see my gown till later...it's not very fair that I get to get all flustered at how you look..when you can't even see me." I mumble. Len sighs and pulls me close._

_"If it makes you feel better...you amaze me far more then your dress would." he says. I sigh as I lean into his strong embrace. He rubs my back and I relax._

_"So. What step are you on?" I ask. Len freezes before groaning and pulling away from me._

_"You distracted me." he grumbles before flashing me a smile._

_"Now. I want you to be quiet, so I can work. Okay?" he asks._

_"I-" I start. Len's hands pull away from mine and travel up my face to cup it. His thumb skims across my lips. Len leans forward and brushes his lips against mine._

_"Sh..." he whispers against my lips before pulling away. I blush brightly as I watch his retreating back as I cover my lips._

o3o Present Time:

I fidget with my bouquet of flowers in anticipation.

"You look simple amazing." Miku gushes as she stands before me. I force a smile for her.

"I'm scared out of my wits." I whisper.

"Why?" she asks as she fixes my dress, smoothing down ruffles.

"I don't even know!" I yelp.

"Sh, sh, sh, you can do this." Miku says as she grabs my face with her hands. I make a face at her.

"Rin you look stunning." Kaito says as he walks into my dressing room as he fixes his tie. I blush.

"Thank you." I mumble.

"You ready for this ladies?" he asks as he glances at Miku. She nods quickly before walking out, but not before offering me a wink.

"Are you ready Rin?" he asks, his blue eyes meeting mine.

"I'm ready." I say in a shakey voice.

"Here you go miss." Luka says as she loops a white ribbon over my eyes. She ties it in back and I am completely blind. I feel her place my veil over my face and she pats my cheeks.

"Your mother would be so proud." she says softly. I take a quick shakey breath.

"D-don't make me cry yet!" I sniff.

"Don't cry Rin." Kaito says as he grabs my hand and loops it through his arm. He takes a step forward and I take a shakey step.

"Don't let me fall." I whisper.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kaito promises as he tightens his grip on my hand. Len and I walked this path many times. Len mainly teaching me how to memorize everything. On my 17th step Kaito and I stop, we turn left and I would be before two large double doors. I try to focus on what Len told me todo...to imagine the room as if I was looking at it. The organ starts the wedding march and let out a small yelp.

"This is really happening." I whisper to Kaito as we start forward.

"Yes it is." he whispers back slowly before we both stop. It was only ten steps to this place. The organ cuts off, just as Len and I had asked. Since Kaito wasn't my father, he couldn't hand me off to Len. I was to walk the last 10 steps alone.

"But I know this is the right thing for you." Kaito says as he kisses my cheek through the veil and releases me. I hold out my bouquet to him and he takes it from me. I take a quick breath. Everything was quiet, which was good, because that meant that Len would be able to hear better. My legs tremble beneath my many layers as I take a step forward. Everything was black..I try to focus on what Len taught me. I couldn't imagine anything, I was too nervous. I stop after the 7th step...or was it 8th? There's gentle footsteps before a strong hand takes mine.

"You have three more steps Len whispers to me as he squeezes my hand and leads me forward. I release my breath as my legs stop trembling. Len's grip never lessens as he helps me up the steps. The pastor must have given a signal because everyone loudly sits.

"You look beautiful Rin." Len whispers to me as he lightly tugs on my veil.

"And so do you." I whisper back nervously. Len chuckles quietly.

"Len Kagamine and Rin Kagene, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life." the pastor says in a booming voice. I tighten my grip on Len's hand in anticipation. Len's thumb rubs over mine in soothing.

"May you always need one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another." our pasted says, addressing Len and I. Len shifts and I force myself not to bite my lip.

"Do you, Len Kagamine, accept Rin Kagene as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavors, big and small." our pastor says to Len. I hear Len take a deep breath before reciting what we decided our answer would be.

"I, Len Kagamine, accept you Rin Kagene, as my companion and my wife. I promise to care for you, honor you, and cherish you, for as long as we both shall love." Len says gently to me.

"Do you, Rin Kagene, accept Len Kagamine as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small." our pastor says. His voice came at me from above me. I purse me lips in thought. So that's what Len meant by my voice hitting him. Len squeezes my hand gently and I force a shakey laugh.

"I, Rin Kagene, accept you Len Kagamine, as my companion and my husband. I promise to care for you, honor you, and cherish you, for as long as we both shall love." I say as a large smile grows on my lips.

"Now, may we have the rings?" the pastor says. I hear clomping steps next to me and let out a happy sigh as I feel Miku next to me. Len clears his throat as he holds his hand in mine.

"Rin Kagene. We were promised to each other at birth. But that is not why I stand before you today. My doubt some how fades when I am by you. I have died everyday waiting for you.." Len's hands trail up my arms gently, feeling over my dress as his hands come to my neck. He brings his hands to my face and feels along the ribbon. There's a soft tug and light floods my vision.

"I have loved you for what feels like a thousand years, and I will love you for a thousand more." Len whispers to me as I gasp, tears springing to my eyes. Len's messy hair was smoothed back, but that didn't stop the few strands from falling forward. His milky blue eyes gazed at me and he was wearing a large smile. His hand recaptures mine as he hold his hand out to Miku. She places the ring in his hand and Len holds it before my finger.

"Time stands still for me, but I know beauty is in all of you. I will be brave for you and I won't let anything take you away. Every breath, every hour has come to this." he breaths in his honey like voice as he slips my ring onto my finger. Tears roll down my cheeks as I gaze at the simple diamond. I let out a soft giggle as I move my hand to take Len's.

"Len, you taught me that love is a curious thing. You've taught me to look with my heart, and not with my eyes." I say softly as I glance to the side and grab Len's ring from Miku. I feel over the metal as I position it between my fingers. "Love is not always beautiful, at least not at the start." Len chuckles and I smile at him, thinking back to us wrestling on the ground.

"You've taught me to that love is kind. I am so happy that you taught me that love is blind. I will do anything to keep you happy. And I will love you with all my heart." I say as I slip Len's ring onto his finger. My eyes try to take in Len completely, I smile widely at him.

"And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Our pastor says, I barely have time to think before Len grabs my waist and pulls me towards him. I laugh as I throw my arms around his neck. I press my lips to his and he leans forward, dipping me back. His strong hands keeping me up. The church erupts into cheers. Len pulls me up before pulling away, a smile dancing on his lips. We both turn to look out into the church.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Len and Rin Kagamine." everyone cheers, Len's hand squeezes my hip gently as I wipe away at tears.

"What do you say Mrs. Kagamine?" Len muses in my ear. I flush brightly as I look over to Miku and Kaito who were clapping wildly.

"I say...that I am ready for you to see this dress." I tease as I press my hip into his. I peak at his expression, he bites his lip and glances away.

"Kidding." I snicker as I pull away, grabbing his hand.

"Come on.." I giggle as I pull on his hand, he smiles widely as his crease in adoration.

"Where?" he asks easily as he follows after me. I lead him away from our cheering crowd and into the lobby of the church.

"We have to greet everyone as they leave." I muse as I stop. Len's arms wrap around my as he presses his lips to my head.

"You've probably made me the happiest man on earth." Len whispers to me. I cling to his jacket as I smile into his chest.

"Then that arguably makes me the happiest woman on earth." I mumble.

"Then that arguably makes sense." he chuckles as he pulls away to stand beside me. Miku attacks us first, her eyes were red from crying as she points a finger at us.

"Don't you dare hurt her you hear me Kagamine- I mean Len. I know what you Frenchmen are like...if you know what I mean." Miku winks at me, my eyes widen as I flush brightly.

"M-Miku!" I yelp. She pulls me into a hug as she laughs.

"I'd say I'm teasing." she adds as she pulls away from me and hugs Len. "But I'm not." she muses as she pull away from Len.

"We'll miss you two." Kaito says, coming up behind her. He kisses my forehead before clapping Len on the shoulder.

"You take care of her now." Kaito says with a small smile.

"I will." Len promises as he pulls me close. Kaito and Miku give us a last parting glance before walking out of the church to give the next people in line a chance with us.

"Congratulations!" the next person cheers.

"Thank you!" Len and I chime together.

030

I groan as I roll over and press my cheek onto Len's warm chest. His chest rose and fell with each even breath he took.

"Good morning Mrs. Kagamine." he muses as he trails his fingers down my side.

"Good morning Mr. Kagamine." I yawn tiredly.

"It sounds like you could go for another round of sleep." he laughs softly. I pout as I close my eyes.

"I was nervous!" I grumble. "Nervousness makes me tired."

"Is that so? Hmm...you shouldn't have been so nervous." he laughs.

"It was my first time!" I yelp, sitting up to look at Len.

"As was it mine." Len says rolling his eyes. I huff at him.

"You weren't nervous at all?" I ask.

"I was...but...as soon as I heard your footsteps after the organ..I wasn't." he says softly, holding an arm out to me. I pull the strap of my nightgown up before laying back down next to Len.

"As soon as you took my hand..I knew everything was going to be okay." I say with a smile. "I don't know how you can memorize so much. I forgot what step I was on because my thoughts slipped away."

"Years of practice." Len laughs as he plays with my hair.

"I'm ready to spend forever with you." I say as I lean up on my arms and softly pressing my lips to his.

"As am I, mon amour. As am I." he whispers up at me with a smile.

_~The End~_

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all you readers /gives look_

sorry..I would've updated yesterday...but somethings came up..and I was unable to..

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 5-7 chapters..

(If at any point I'm not specific enough on what they are saying in french..please pm or ask! I'll try to clear it up for you!)

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02:_ shoot..thanks for mentioning that...I'll be doing UPON a Golden Moon...because Len's is more of a companion story..I'm glad you really enjoyed it

_Crystal Prower (Derp):_ haha, I am glad you liked the story so much and actually laughed! ^^

_Yullimurii:_ I've read a fic like that...only it was Rin...I chewed over the idea to do the same to Len..ya know...he comes back and actually sees Rin..but when I looked into it...there is no surgery that can make the blind see again. Although, if they weren't born with it (which Len wasn't) there is a surgery to replace eyes...however with the time period I have this set in...I felt like it just wouldn't make much sense... (also, I feel like I developed Len quite well with his blindness and didn't want it to go to complete waste). Actually...Kaito is a foil... c; I assume that after this chapter you guy whom. I'm glad the explination of Len made sense...I was so worried it wouldn't...thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! ^^

_WonderRin:_ I'm glad you liked the story..and I hope you enjoy the official last chapter.

_G-DragonVIPRosie: _hm..thanks for your input, I hope you enjoy this chapter and it all ties together nicely.

_mangalover247: _there were enough votes! ^^ hope you liked their wedding

_Peachy Crisis-07:_ I hope you like their wedding just as much as the last chapter c:

_Treble and Bass:_ Hope you enjoyed it! ^^

**_ART-ATTACK'S NEWS LETTER~_**

_1.)_ I am so lame. I actually wrote 3 mini stories for these two that take place in the future...such as Len 'seeing' the wedding dress, their first child along with two fluff scenes...now...if you would like to read these...you can PM/review with a one (1) and I will PM you a story... ^^' I would have put them in this chapter..but they were scattered and wouldn't have made a good ending. u3u

_2.) _After counting up all the votes...I am re-writing Upon a Golden Moon next...I hope I see many of you again on that story~

_3.)_ Now that this story has officially ended...what do you guys think of their wedding...? Your favorite part? o3o

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews..I hope to see you again in my next story.**

ART-ATTACKS

Review because it's all officially over? c:


End file.
